Sonríe, el Coco te está observando
by Lamb'stown
Summary: Mini-fic. "El Coco, pensó. Lo habían nombrado de tantas maneras a lo largo de su existencia y esta era la que más le gustaba." Vampiros. OoC. Bella&Edward.
1. El Coco

**Disclaimer:** La trama es mía, los personajes de Steph, tenemos un pacto de sangre sobre Jasper, tho.

* * *

**Sonríe, el Coco te está observando.**

**Summary:** "_El Coco_, pensó. Lo habían nombrado de tantas maneras a lo largo de su existencia y esta era la que más le gustaba."  
Vampiros. OoC. Bella&Edward.

* * *

**Capítulo 1: **El Coco.

* * *

_Isabella no quería dormirse._

_La pequeña niña miraba aterrada cada rincón de su, ahora, oscura habitación. Cada vez se cubría más y más con el edredón, casi sofocando al pequeño oso de peluche que la acompañaba noche tras noche, mientras repasaba que todo estuviera en orden. Bella, como la llamaba su madre, odiaba el hecho de que su querida lamparita se hubiera estropeado, ahora no tenía nada con que espantar al Coco y la sensación de que la estuvieran observando hacia que se le pusiera la piel de gallina._

_Lo que no sabía la pequeña, era que desde un escondido rincón de su habitación, efectivamente alguien la observaba. Pero ese alguien estaba bastante lejos de ser el Coco, el ser al que temía noche tras noche._

_El vampiro, que ya tenía más de un siglo de existencia, se encontraba sumamente cautivado con cada pequeño gesto que hacia la niña que yacía frente a él, mientras que Bella no paraba de morder su labio insaciablemente al sentirse desprotegida en aquella oscura habitación dado al estado de su nerviosismo. Aquel gesto no pasó desapercibido para el vampiro, cautivándolo aún más si es que era posible._

_Bella no pudo más, el terror que sentía cada vez que miraba su armario se hacía insoportable, así que no hayo nada mejor que cubrirse completamente con el edredón, cerrando sus dos ojos con extrema fuerza, para ver si caía al mundo de los sueños de una vez por todas. A Edward, como lo había bautizado su madre hace más de cien años, le fue imposible contener una pequeña risita que escapo de sus labios al ver detalladamente como Bella ponía de todas sus fuerzas para poder conciliar el sueño._

_Aquel suave y musical sonido no pasó desapercibido para los sensibles oídos de la pequeña, quien dio un respingo al escuchar el delicado tintineo de la risa de Edward, tenue, como pequeñas campanas repiqueteando. El vampiro se maldijo internamente por su descuido, él debía guardar silencio y acababa de delatarse. Bella fue asomando su cabeza poco a poco, entretanto su mirada recorría por ¿enésima vez? la habitación._

_— ¿Señor... Coco? —llamó, con una dulce y suave voz que temblaba a causa del pánico, mirando fijamente el gran armario que se encontraba a los pies de su cama, esperando que algo saliera de allí. Edward se enterneció ante su nuevo apodo, pero esta vez logro contener la risa que amenazaba con salir._

_El Coco, pensó._

_Lo habían nombrado de tantas maneras a lo largo de su existencia y esta era la que más le gustaba._

_— Dime, querida —respondió, saliendo de su escondite y mostrándose en toda plenitud y magnificencia. Después de hacer su aparición, Edward quedo totalmente prendado de dos orbes chocolate que lo miraban curiosamente, mientras que la pequeña Isabella no lograba asimilar lo que tenía frente a sus grandes ojos._

_— ¿U-usted es el Coco? —preguntó curiosa, dejando el edredón y las demás sabanas a un lado para tomar asiento en medio de su enorme cama. Edward se acercó lentamente a la pequeña niña y se puso de cuclillas frente a ella._

_— Así es —fue su única respuesta, estaba completamente maravillado con la criatura que parecía no tenerle ninguna pizca de miedo. Bella suspiro aliviada, mañana hablaría con su madre para decirle que el Coco no era un monstruo horrible como ella le había contado, y también le diría al señor de la biblioteca que los libros que su mamá le había llevado estaban equivocados, es más, el Coco parecía un hermoso ángel y no un feo demonio._

_Tal vez es el hermano del Coco, pensó inocentemente._

_Bella se imaginaba, aunque fuera, una masa deforme, con los ojos distorsionados, que usaba una capa negra. ¡Pero la imagen que tenía frente a ella no era nada de eso! La translucida piel de Edward centelleaba tenuemente a la luz de la luna, que se filtraba por una de las ventanas que había en la habitación. Bella sintió unas ganas enormes de pasar sus manos por el alborotado cabello del Coco. Apretó su pequeña manita en un puño ante el repentino pensamiento y se dijo así misma que no podía hacerlo, tal vez el señor Coco se molestaría._

_Las mejillas de la pequeña se tornaron de un fuerte color carmín en un segundo y su corazón comenzó a palpitar desenfrenadamente. Edward le dio una sonrisa ladina, causando que el pequeño corazón de la niña se saltara un latido._

_— Creo que ta me he presentado, ahora es tu turno, ¿cuál es tu nombre, pequeña? —le preguntó con una voz aterciopelada que no pasó desapercibida para la niña, haciendo que su sonrojo se intensificara. Edward sonrió, el nombre de la pequeña lo sabía de antemano._

_Bella, dijo en su mente, mientras observaba esos enormes pozos color chocolate que lo tenían hipnotizado. Bella trago en seco, y se dispuso a negar frenéticamente con su cabeza, causando que pequeños bucles color marrón chocaran débilmente con el rostro de Edward. Si hubiera sido humano la sensación del cabello de la niña contra su rostro hubiera causado pequeñas cosquillas._

_— No —dijo la niña, dejándolo desconcertado—. No le diré mi nombre, señor Coco —agregó la pequeña cruzándose de brazos e inflando sus rosadas mejillas. A Edward le pareció la imagen más adorable que sus ojos hubieran captado._

_— ¿Por qué no? —preguntó sonriente, haciendo relucir una hilera de pulcros y blancos dientes, mientras esperaba la respuesta de la niña. No se pudo contener y tomo delicadamente entre sus finos dedos un mechón de cabello que colgaba por sobre la frente de Bella, lo privaba de esos ojos que lo tenían completamente loco._

_— Po-porque no quiero que me lleve —contestó Bella, quien sentía como la sangre fluía nuevamente a sus mejillas. Su mano tenía vida propia, o eso fue lo que pensó cuando esta fue a dar con la cálida mejilla de la niña, que hacía un notorio contraste con su fría y gélida piel. Bella respingo al sentir el dulce contacto y su corazón amenazaba con salirse de su pecho nuevamente._

_— Mhm, ¿me dejarías adivinar? —le pregunto nuevamente, retirando con delicadeza su mano de la mejilla de Bella, sintiendo inmediatamente un pequeño vacío en su interior. Bella lo miro por un prolongado tiempo, tratando de encontrar algo que lo hiciera semejante al Coco que ella había imaginado por años. La pequeña asintió, escrutando cada detalle del rostro de Edward para descubrir algo terrorífico en el— ¿María?, no, no tienes cara de ser una María —Bella soltó una pequeña risita— ¿Qué tal Jessica? —el ceño de la pequeña se frunció y negó con repulsión— Oh, ¡ya lo sé! Tu nombre… tu nombre es Bella —soltó tan pronto como pudo, había esperado este momento desde hace mucho tiempo, desde la primera vez que la vio. La niña abrió sus ojos de par en par al escuchar su nombre salir de los labios del Coco._

_¿Viene por mí?, se preguntó, sintiéndose levemente asustada de que eso fuera verdad. Edward frunció el ceño con preocupación, el mutismo de Bella lo había alertado de que algo andaba mal, más la niña se dedicaba a observarlo cautelosamente._

_— ¿Te comes a los niños? —preguntó Bella en un susurro, tomando a Edward por sorpresa al cambiar de tema tan repentinamente. Esta vez no pudo evitar reír por la inocente pregunta que la pequeña le hacía, y pensar que estaba tan cerca de la cruda realidad._

_El experimentado vampiro se estaba preparando para responder la pregunta de la pequeña cuando un ruido en el corredor llamo su atención, alcanzó a soltar un débil "cúbrete" antes de escabullirse al escondite más cercano que tenía: el armario. Bella lo observo sorprendía por la velocidad en la que se había movido desde su cama al armario, y sin entender lo que había querido decir se quedó sentada en el mismo lugar en el que estaba, justo en el instante en el que una mujer de aproximadamente veintiséis años se asomaba por su puerta y la miraba con reproche._

_— Es hora de dormir Bella —anuncio Renée, con tono maternal— ¿Con quién hablabas? —Bella le dio un leve vistazo al armario, donde se encontraba el Coco, Edward hizo un gesto con su mano, dándole a entender que guardara silencio._

_— Uhm, con nadie —Renée miro a su pequeña hija sospechosamente, algo pasaba por su retorcida cabecita y ella lo iba a averiguar, pero lo haría mañana, las horas de trabajo la dejaban exhausta, y si quería reponerse debía dormir lo necesario._

_— Que descanses, princesa —Bella vio cómo su madre cerraba la puerta cansinamente y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Edward volvía a la misma posición de antes._

_— Si —respondió, siguiendo donde habían quedado, como si nunca los hubieran interrumpido. Bella abrazo al pequeño osito de peluche con demasiada fuerza cuando finalmente entendió la respuesta del Coco— Me como a los niños, pero no te preocupes, bella damita —le dijo Edward, regalándole una vez más aquella sonrisa que se había hecho la favorita de Bella— Solo a los niños que no se portan bien, ¿me prometes que te portaras bien? —pregunto el vampiro, sorprendiéndose por el dulce tono de su voz._

_— ¿No salías del armario? —Bella trató de pasar en alto la pregunta que el Coco le había hecho, no podía prometerle que se postraría bien, ¿qué niño de cinco años se porta bien?, Edward capto que la niña estaba evadiendo su pregunta así que alzo una de sus delineadas cejas esperando por la respuesta. Bella suspiro y se tapó la cara con el oso de peluche— Esta bien, lo prometo por el meñique —dijo con cansancio. Después de todo tendría que hacerle caso, no quería que el Coco se la devorara._

_— Acabo de salir del armario —Bella entorno sus ojos ante la respuesta, Edward sonrió embobado con cada gesto de la pequeña criatura— ¿No crees que siendo un monstruo puedo salir del lugar que se me apetezca? —a Edward le encantaba esto de poder hablar con ella con total libertad._

_Bella frunció el ceño y se puso sobre sus dos pies en la cama, sorprendiendo al vampiro que no podía descifrar lo que la pequeña tenía en mente. Bella dio un pequeño salto para poder bajar, trastabillando al inicio y luego dio un par de zancadas hasta llegar a un pequeño estante donde había un montón de cuentos, tomo uno entre sus manos y volvió a la cama, donde el vampiro la esperaba entretenido por sus ocurrencias._

_— Lee —Bella le entrego el cuento, Edward leyó el titulo y sonrió, "Sonríe, el Coco te está observando" razones tenia Bella para temerle al Coco, pensó, mientras le daba una rápida hojeada al libro y se sentaba a orillas de la cama— ¡Ahí! —chillo la pequeña por sobre su hombro, sorprendiéndolo una vez más— Ahí dice que vives en el armario —Bella estaba convencida en decirle a su madre que nada de lo que decían del Coco era cierto._

_— No todo lo que dicen los cuentos es verdad, cielo —le respondió, cerrando el cuento y dejándolo sobre el buró, donde reposaba un pequeño reloj a cuerda que daba las tres de la madrugada en punto, ya había absorbido demasiado tiempo de la pequeña, pensó, era la hora de dormir. Bella se separó un poco de Edward cuando este comenzó a levantarse, para darle espacio y así pudiera ponerse de pie libremente— Es hora de dormir pequeña Bella —el vampiro se reprendió, estaba siendo dulce, demasiado dulce para su propio gusto, tenía que dejar de actuar de esa forma con la niña._

_— No tengo sueño —respondió Bella haciendo un puchero, su labio inferior tiritaba tenuemente. Esa fue la segunda imagen que Edward dejo grabada a fuego en su mente._

_— Claro que si —el cobrizo se acercó lentamente a ella hasta quedar a la altura de su oído. Bella dejo de respirar cuando el Coco le susurro— Te portaras bien, lo prometiste pequeña —asintió y se metió rápidamente bajo las cobijas._

_— ¿Te irás? —preguntó con un deje de melancolía, tallándose sus ojitos y poniendo una de sus manos sobre su boca para amortiguar el bostezo que amenazaba con salir. Poco a poco el sueño le iba ganando. Edward asintió acariciando su mejilla y antes de que emprendiera, un suave tacto lo hice quedarse de piedra en su lugar._

_Bella retiro sus labios de la mejilla de Edward y se volvió a acostar, con sus mejillas totalmente arreboladas. El Coco le había caído bien y la pequeña ansiaba volver a verlo en alguna otra ocasión._

_— Adiós, señor Coco, vuelva mañana —se despidió, haciéndole saber que ella quería que volviera. Edward sonrió, sintiendo como el lugar en donde habían estado los dulces labios de la pequeña niña aun cosquilleaba._

_Nos vemos mañana pequeña, pensó, antes de desaparecer por una de las ventanas que daba directamente al bosque._

_A la mañana siguiente Isabella despertó mejor que nunca, miro el pequeño reloj que reposaba en el buró y tomo entre sus manos el cuento que se encontraba a un lado de este, boca abajo, sonrió al darse cuenta de que había conocido al Coco. Espero que venga hoy, pensó la pequeña mientras bajaba la escalera de su casa en pijamas aún. Se encontró con su madre en la cocina, quien la recibió con una hermosa sonrisa adornando su rostro._

_— Ayer conocí al Coco —Bella le comento a su madre, echándose una cucharada del delicioso cereal que esta le había preparado— Y este libro miente, el Coco no vive en el armario y no es un monstruo —sentencio Isabella con sus pequeñas cejas juntas, mostrándole el libro a su madre._

_Renée rio dulcemente, su hija sí que tenía una gran imaginación. Bella miro a su madre con los ojos entrecerrados, había captado el sentido de su risa y a pesar de todo, la pequeña sabía que ningún adulto le iba a creer que había visto al Coco. No le importaba, le contaría a Ángela cuando llegara al jardín de infantes._

_Bella se levantó enfurruñada de la mesa, y partió directo a su habitación, A pesar de lo que su madre pensara ella estaba completamente segura de que el Coco la había visitado, ¡y no se la había comido! Renée entorno sus ojos ante las ocurrencias de su niña y pidió al cielo que mañana no le dijera que había conocido al Hada de los dientes o al Conejo de pascuas._

* * *

**¡Buenas tardes!**

Bueno, como dije en el grupo, aquí les vengo con una sorpresa. Este fic lo subí hace un tiempo a ff pero nunca supe como plasmar el final, así que lo dejé incompleto y pensé que nunca lo terminaría, es tan no yo a la hora de escribir que me dije "Bueno, hiciste el intento mujer", y el otro día me vino de la nada escribirle un fin que me gustó como quedó, así que se los traigo completamente terminado.

Es un mini-fic que constará de 10 capítulo, ¡espero les guste!, es totalmente distinto a mis otros fics y sus capítulos serán cortos, subiré un capítulo por día. Es un regalo de Halloween para ustedes, jajajaj. Por cierto, si se preguntan porqué está en cursiva, bueno, tendrán que esperar hasta el final para saberlo ;)

**¡Nos estamos leyendo pronto!**  
Lamb.


	2. El ángel guardián

**Disclaimer:** La trama es mía, los personajes de Steph, tenemos un pacto de sangre sobre Jasper, tho.

* * *

**Sonríe, el Coco te está observando.**

**Summary:** "_El Coco_, pensó. Lo habían nombrado de tantas maneras a lo largo de su existencia y esta era la que más le gustaba."  
Vampiros. OoC. Bella&Edward.

* * *

**Capítulo dos: **El ángel guardián.

* * *

_Después de andar merodeando por los alrededores de la residencia Swan, y confirmar por milésima vez que todo estaba en orden, se obligó a sí mismo a tomar un descanso. Mientras corría a lo largo del bosque la pulcra imagen de la pequeña niña apareció en su cabeza, era tan inevitable para él sonreír con el simple hecho de recordarla._

_Aquella sonrisa solo duro una fracción de segundo, su cuerpo se tensó visiblemente cuando se encontraba a solo unos pasos de su, ahora, nuevo hogar. Los constantes murmullos que se escuchaban desde el interior de la casona lo alarmaron, avisándole que algo no estaba del todo bien, sin previo aviso Edward se adentró en la gran mansión dejándose ver por toda su familia, casi toda desde hace ya unos meses atrás._

_Lo primero que capto fue la mirada de tristeza y melancolía que profesaban los ojos de su querida madre, aquella mujer que lo había tratado tanto a él como a sus hermanos con el mayor afecto posible, como si de una verdadera madre se tratara._

_Esme, ese era el nombre de la hermosa vampira que tenía su estilizado rostro en forma de corazón y que sus ojos, la mayoría del tiempo, eran los más dulces y amables que hayan existido, trataba con todas sus fuerzas de contener los sollozos que arremetían incontrolablemente contra su cuerpo al ver a sus dos queridas hijas actuar de esa manera. Una fuerte, pero suave mano toco el hombro de la desdichada mujer, el rostro de Carlisle, su pareja, miraba la escena carente de expresión._

_Los ojos de Edward y su padre, Carlisle, se conectaron. Por favor, pidió, mirando a su mujer de soslayo, Edward capto la idea, y sus ambarinos ojos se posaron finalmente en las dos mujeres que parloteaban palabras nada agradables, la una de la otra._

_Frente a él se desataba toda una escena, sus dos hermanas, Rosalie y Alice, discutían, hablando tan rápido que era imperceptible cada palabra que soltaban para el oído humano. Emmett tenía sujeta a Rosalie por sus hombros, la rubia parecía querer saltarle encima a Alice en cualquier momento. Y es que a pesar de la gran diferencia entre las dos vampiras, Alice, la más pequeña, no se amedrentaba por la hermosura y porte de su hermana, como muchas mujeres, incluidas vampiras llenas de experiencia, lo hacían, y con la barbilla en alto en señal de orgullo la enfrentaba sin mostrar temor alguno._

_Jasper, pensó su hermano Emmett, mirándolo directamente a los ojos. Eso fue lo único que necesito Edward para terminar con esta riña. Tomo a la pequeña Alice entre sus brazos y en una velocidad increíble se la llevó al jardín trasero, sin dejarla si quiera refunfuñar._

_El viento soplaba fuertemente en el pequeño pueblo de Forks, este jugaba con el corto y puntiagudo cabello azabache de Alice, quien miraba fijamente a su hermano, con aquel brillo de melancolía que ya era algo característico en sus dorados ojos. Por alguna extraña razón, la cercanía que él tenía con Alice era totalmente distinta a la del resto, no era que no quisiera a su familia, al contrario: la amaba, pero con Alice era distinto, simplemente distinto._

_Tal vez el hecho de que ambos compartieran un don en la familia era el causante de esto._

_Lo extraño, pero ella no entiende, pensó Alice, posando una de sus finas y pequeñas manos en la mejilla de Edward. El vampiro sonrió conmovido ante la innegable verdad, y su inerte corazón se rasgó, al saber que no podía hacer nada para amortiguar el dolor que su querida hermana desprendía._

_— ¿Cómo está la pequeña? —pregunto cambiando de tema radicalmente, pero con verdadera curiosidad la vampira, y su curiosidad se acrecentó más aún, cuando Edward dejo relucir una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro sin tapujo alguno._

_— Bien — respondió escuetamente, sin darle nada de detalles, cosa que su hermana maldijo. Edward sabía que una vez que abriera la boca para hablar de Bella no pararía quizás en cuanto tiempo más. Aunque pensándolo bien, la eternidad siempre estaba de su mano._

_— ¿Lo viste? —pregunto Alice tratando de restarle importancia al asunto, Edward sabía perfectamente a quien se refería. Alice comenzó a jugar intranquila con sus dedos, al vampiro le hubiera parecido gracioso el comportamiento tan humano que estaba tomando su hermana, más en esta ocasión evito hacer cualquier comentario._

_— No —respondió con parsimonia, acariciando los rebeldes cabellos de Alice, quien se tranquilizó solo un poco al sentir el dulce tacto de su hermano. Un suave y pequeño suspiro escapo de los labios de la pequeña vampira, ella deseaba que otra persona fuera la que tranquilizara su corazón, aquel órgano que desde hace un tiempo había olvidado que existía._

_..._

_Renée miraba curiosamente a su pequeña que cada dos por tres hacia muecas, siempre pensó que Bella era muy madura para sus apenas cinco años de vida, y cada vez la sorprendía más con cada gesto que aprendía. Una melancólica sonrisa se posó en los labios de la joven madre, si el padre de la niña tan solo la hubiera conocido… No había persona que no cayera rendida ante sus inconscientes encantos. La pequeña caminaba alegremente de la mano de su adorada madre, directo al jardín de infantes. Isabella no podía esperar para contarle a Ángela quien la había visitado la noche anterior, y para advertirla a su amiga que se portara bien y así el Coco no se la comería._

_Estaba segura de que Ángela le creería._

_Movió su cabeza para despejar aquellos tristes pensamientos. Su deber ahora era concentrarse en el trabajo, era una simple mesera el en único bar que existía en el centro de este pueblo, los horarios eran pesados, y la mayoría del tiempo llegaba a altas horas de la madrugada. Renée soltó un suspiro, no podía quejarse, una hermosa vida dependía de ella._

_Y su pequeña Isabella era todo lo que tenía en su vida, todo._

_..._

_Una ráfaga de viento soplo, arremolinando automáticamente el cabello de la pequeña niña que se encontraba sola en la hora del receso, acerco sus manitas para poder despejar su vista, más el viento no la dejaba y cada vez que un bucle desaparecía de sus hermosos orbes chocolates, otros se colaban por la impertinencia del viento. Bella se había resguardado en la parte más alejada del patio de juegos, no quería que nadie la viera._

_Ninguno de esos niños que se burlaban de ella constantemente sin razón alguna._

_Alice sonreía ante la dulce imagen que captaban sus ojos, Edward a su lado no podía aguantar la emoción de volver a verla. Bella anexa a todo esto, aún no podía arreglar su cabello, la pequeña inflo sus mejillas y camino a tientas hasta un lugar que fuera seguro del viento, y debido a la gran torpeza que poseía, con tan solo dar unos pasos se encontró de cara contra el suelo. Edward se levantó repentinamente, se mostraba preocupado. Alice lo miraba divertida, su hermano se había tomado el papel de protector demasiado enserio, tiro de su manga para que volviera a su posición inicial. Era extraño ver a dos "adolescentes" escondidos tras unos arbustos del jardín de infantes, no podía permitir que por una exageración de Edward fueran descubiertos._

_Está bien, fue solo una pequeña caída, le transmitió aquel pensamiento a su hermano para tratar de calmarlo. Alice no entendía el cambio radical en el semblante de su hermano. Edward tenía la mandíbula tensa y sus ojos que eran de un color ámbar debido a su naturaleza, se fueron tornando poco a poco de un fuerte ónix. La delicada inmortal lo capto cuando sus fosas nasales se dilataron, aquel olor tan característico que los hacia perder la cordura, aquel aroma por el cuál vivían eternamente. Y un flash cegó su mente, para verse perdida en sus cavilaciones. Edward no podía apartar su oscura mirada de la rodilla de la pequeña niña, esa parte de su delicado cuerpo que expulsaba un líquido borgoña que lo llamaba a probarlo, el monstruo en su interior comenzaba a rugir de desesperación. Sabía que el olor de la sangre de Isabella era distinto a cualquiera, él lo supo desde que tuvo el agrado de vigilarla de cerca, mas nunca le había pasado algo parecido a esto. Antes de que aquel dulce y particular aroma inundara su cavidad nasal por completo, antes de que la ponzoña se comenzara a juntar inevitablemente en su boca, tomo rápidamente la mano de Alice y se alejó del lugar._

_No puedo permitirlo, aquel pensamiento curso su mente, mientras corría de la mano de su atónita hermana._

_Bella frunció su pequeño ceño levemente, la rodilla le ardía un poco. No es algo por lo que alarmarse, con un beso mamá arreglará todo, se aseguró a sí misma, aun cuando la pequeña no se había atrevido a dirigir su mirada al lugar donde estaba la herida, estaba segura de que si sus ojos captaban aquel líquido saliendo de su rodilla se desvanecería ahí mismo._

_No quería ingresar a su establecimiento. Nada ocurrió como ella pensaba, es más, sus compañeros se largaron a reír desvergonzadamente cuando en un intento de hablar en voz baja, cosa que no le resulto nada bien, le contó a su amiga Ángela de la inesperada visita que tuvo la noche anterior. Bella maldecía una y otra vez que Jessica hubiera escuchado, ¡eso no se hacía! La conversación no la involucraba a ella, y a causa de esto, como siempre, la pequeña Bella fue nuevamente signo de burla para los niños que compartían el aula con ella._

_— ¿Estas bien, pequeña? —la forma suave y arrulladora en la que había salido aquella pregunta dejo paralizada a la pequeña niña, que no había sentido acercarse a nadie hacia el lugar en donde ella se encontraba, mientras que giraba lentamente sobre sus pies._

_Pasmada quedó al ver la perfección del hombre que tenía frente a ella. Sin siquiera estar presente el astro rey que muy pocas veces decidía iluminar esta retirada zona del país, los hermosos bucles dorados que caían desde su cabeza hasta la altura de su oído centellaban de una forma mágica, inigualable, y esos dos pares de ojos que la miraban desbordando dulzura y otro sentimiento que la pequeña niña, a su corta edad, no supo descifrar, la tenían embobada. Nunca en su vida había apreciado aquella rojiza tonalidad de ojos, sin duda alguna eran los más lindos que ella había visto, su pequeño y sonrosado rostro se reflejaba en aquellas pupilas que la observaban con atención. Por otro lado, él sabía que lo que hacía no era correcto, más nada le importaba a estas alturas._

_Tenía una oportunidad y no iba a desaprovecharla._

_— Mhm —fue el patético y único sonido que pudo expulsar de sus labios, aún no concebía semejante figura que yacía de forma despreocupada frente a ella. El joven sonrió, ahora entendía todo lo que había escuchado acerca de la pequeña, aunque ella no fuera su principal objetivo._

_Algo le decía a Bella que se alejara de aquel joven, que retrocediera y utilizara sus dos piececitos para correr en la dirección contraria a la persona que tenía frente a ella, pero la pequeña hacía todo lo posible por acallar aquel sentimiento de incertidumbre. No puede ser malo, después de todo, estuve con el Coco, se conforto a sí misma, mientras observaba como el extraño que estaba frente a ella bajaba su vista y la posaba en su lastimada rodilla._

_Sus facciones se endurecieron, no había captado que aún la sangre salía de la rodilla de la niña, le tomo todo su autocontrol no abalanzarse sobre ella y drenarla por completo, la sola imagen lo dejo aturdido, como sus dientes se posaban sin piedad alguna en el tercio cuello de la pequeña. Delicioso, pensó, mientras la imagen mental de aquel dulce elixir en su boca, bajando sin problema alguno por su garganta hasta saciarlo por completo seguía fresca en su cabeza. La poca cordura, si se le podía llamar así, que quedaba en su persona, regreso. Si bien el dulce aroma que desprendía la pequeña Isabella era algo maravilloso, aun así, no se comparaba en nada al olor que desprendía la sangre de aquella mujer, aquella que por mala fortuna de la vida, era su cantante._

_Paciencia, se dijo a sí mismo, mirando a la personita que lo ayudaría finalmente llegar a ella._

_— ¿Quién eres? —después de un gran esfuerzo pudo articular palabra, su voz sonó temblorosa, la duda y la desconfianza seguían punzante en su pequeña cabeza, Y ahora no era solo eso, también el temor que sintió cuando vio las dulces facciones de un principio ensombrecerse sin razón aparente._

_El joven inmortal sonrió nuevamente, entre tanto se acuclillaba para quedar a su altura, Isabella dio un respingo por la repentina cercanía que estaba teniendo con aquel extraño. El vampiro sentía la desconfianza que la pequeña emanaba hacía su persona, se permitiría jugar con su mente, después de todo, tener su confianza era el primer paso._

_— Yo, soy tu ángel guardián, mi cielo —bingo._

_Eso era todo lo que necesitaba para tener a la niña a su merced. Bella abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente, sabía que sucesos extraños habían comenzado a pasar en su vida, más nunca se imaginó tener un ángel de su lado, su propio ángel. La sonrisa del desvergonzado vampiro se hizo más amplia cuando los ojos de la niña le mostraron cierto brillo de sorpresa y emoción._

_El juego estaba por comenzar._

* * *

**¡Buenas noches!**

¡Aquí les traigo el segundo capítulo de este mini-fic! :3 espero les guste, aquí apareció un personaje que será un tanto clave por aquí, algunas ya empezaron con las suposiciones de porqué está en cursiva, jajaja, les diré que algunas están bastante cerca ;) Muchas gracias por el apoyo chicas, de verdad, ¡espero realmente hayan disfrutado del capítulo, nos estamos leyendo pronto!

De los otros fics pronto tendré noticias, las pondré en el grupo para que se enteran así que cualquier cosa estará colgada ahí :) las chicas que no etsan en el grupo si quieren unirse el link está en mi perfil, igualmente avisaré por este medio que onda jajajaj

**¡Nos estamos leyendo pronto!**  
Lamb.


	3. Asecho

**Disclaimer:** La trama es mía, los personajes de Steph, tenemos un pacto de sangre sobre Jasper, tho.

* * *

**Sonríe, el Coco te está observando.**

**Summary:** "_El Coco_, pensó. Lo habían nombrado de tantas maneras a lo largo de su existencia y esta era la que más le gustaba."  
Vampiros. OoC. Bella&Edward.

* * *

**Capítulo 3: **Asecho.

* * *

_Bella se movía impaciente sobre su cama, ya era pasada la media noche y su nuevo amigo, como ella lo había predominado, aún no aparecía. "No vendrá", pensó desganada. Hizo una mueca con sus labios y se estiro enfurruñada en su lecho, abrazo a su pequeño osito de felpa y se cubrió hasta la nariz con el edredón. Morfeo la tuvo en sus brazos en solo cuestión de segundos._

_..._

_Edward vigilaba a Renée desde una distancia prudente, sus dedos tamborileaban sobre la superficie que estaba a su costado. Se sentía impaciente al saber que Bella estaba sola en su hogar, solo esperaba que aquella incertidumbre que Alice había planteado en su cabeza fuera una equivocación. "Él no se atrevería a hacerlo", pensó, sus dientes rechinaban al pensar en aquella posibilidad. "Bella está bien", se confortó a sí mismo, lo único que le quedaba era esperar hasta cerciorarse de que la madre de la niña estaría a salvo por esta noche._

_Tan metido en sus pensamientos sobre la pequeña niña se encontraba que no deparó en su igual, aquel que se encontraba a unos escasos metros de distancia._

_Embelesado era quedarse corto para cómo se sentía. El aroma de la joven impregnaba todo el lugar, dejando de lado el barato olor de los licores, cigarrillos y el resto de personas que ocupaban el reducido espacio. Él solo tenía ojos para aquella mujer que tenía sus días contados, para aquella que por más que lo intentara o intentaran, no tenía escapatoria alguna. Una escalofriante y sádica sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, mostrando sus perfecto y blanquecinos dientes, los cuales estaban listos para asesinar._

_Renée se crispó tenuemente._

_Alguien la observaba, alguien seguía cada uno de sus movimientos con demasiada sutileza y ella lo sabía. Un escalofrío recorría su espalda cada vez que su vista se posaba en una de las oscuras esquinas del local, donde a lo lejos podía vislumbrar la silueta de un hombre. Cada noche que venía a trabajar Renée sentía aquel sentimiento de persecución y vigilancia, muchas veces se acusó de paranoica a sí misma, pero hoy era diferente, aquel sentimiento estaba latente más que nunca en su cuerpo, y por cada desperfecto que veía sus censores se alarmaban, alertándola de que algo no andaba del todo bien. La joven mujer solo quería terminar su jornada de trabajo de una vez por todas, y volver a casa donde su pequeña dormía tranquilamente._

_Un par de vasos, limpiar unas cuantas mesas y finamente su jornada laboral había llegado a su fin._

_Las oscuras y desoladas calles de Forks nunca la habían aterrado tanto como hoy. "Nada de taxis, es para la comida", pensaba mientras jugaba con las monedas que estaban en el bolsillo de su abrigo, esas que había recibido como propina en su trabajo. Tomo los dos extremos del cuello de su abrigo y los junto con sus dos manos, para amortiguar el frío que sentía. El constante repiqueteo que hacían sus pies contra la acera era el único sonido que se escuchaba a estas alturas de la noche, apuró su paso cuando comenzó a sentir aquella extraña sensación de persecución una vez más._

_..._

_Sus ojos se cerraron con fuerza para luego abrir y parpadear un par de veces, finalmente pudo vislumbrar una silueta frente a ella, parpadeo una vez más para enfocar su borrosa vista. Aquel dulce tacto que la había despertado de su ensoñación, no era nada más ni nada menos que una caricia, caricia por parte del Coco. Bella inflo sus mejillas y frunció el ceño, se giró sobre sí misma para darle la espalda. Edward rio enternecido, la pequeña niña se encontraba enojada con él, y lo hizo más aun cuando escucho como él se reía a costas de ella._

_— No es gracioso —repuso, mirándolo por debajo de sus pestañas, derritiendo su inerte corazón— ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? —le pregunto Bella, haciendo una dulce mueca de desagrado con sus labios. Edward se sentó al borde de la cama y le sonrió._

_— Lo siento, cariño —acaricio tiernamente la mejilla de la niña, causando que se tornaran de aquel color que tanto le gustaba—, no eres la única niña a la que tengo que visitar, ¿no? —de pronto la pequeña se sintió molesta, ella no quería que el Coco fuera a visitar a otros niños. Con sus manos se empujó hacia arriba para poder sentarse en su cama— ¿Cómo estuvo tu día?, supongo que ya has curado esa herida, ¿no? —Bella se sorprendió cuando el Coco le pregunto eso, ¿cómo sabia él sobre la pequeña caída que había tenido en el jardín?, ¿sabría también que ella encontró a su ángel?_

_Edward frunció el ceño, cada vez era más frustrante el no poder saber que era lo que pasaba por la mente de la niña. Nunca, en sus más de cien años de vida, había lidiado con un problema así. Todas las mentes eran accesibles, excepto la de la pequeña niña que estaba frente a él. "Nunca conociste a alguien como ella", se recordó. Bella sonrió abiertamente cuando recordó al ángel de dorados cabellos, se levantó de golpe y puso sus manos en los hombros de Edward, aturdiéndolo un instante por su cercanía._

_— ¡Adivina! —chilló con entusiasmo— ¡Tengo un ángel! —Edward la miro alzando una ceja, definitivamente Renée le daba muchos cuentos para leer— Él me ayudo con mi herida —la niña bajo su tono de voz, y Edward la siguió observando curioso y con algo de cautela—, ¿sabes? Él era igual de frío que tú —cuando la pequeña hizo aquel comentario, acerco una de sus pequeñas manitas al rostro del vampiro y la poso suavemente sobre su mejilla. El cuerpo de Edward se tensó bajo el tacto de la niña, que se sorprendió ante el repentino cambio._

_Era todo lo que necesitaba para saber que él había comenzado a mover sus piezas._

_..._

_La mirada perdida de Alice mantenía a toda su familia en alerta. Emmett, su otro hermano, estaba atento a cada movimiento de la pequeña, los ojos de ésta estaban suspendidos en un punto fijo, nada en particular. Rosalie la miraba ceñuda, había tenido muchos de estos flashes últimamente y no apreciaba nada de lo que estaba sucediendo. Ella, al igual que todos, pensaba que la niña y su madre no eran culpables de su maldita naturaleza. La despampanante vampiresa cruzo la habitación en menos de un segundo y sacudió fuertemente a su hermana por los hombros._

_— Rosalie… —su nombre fue un pequeño susurro que salió de la boca de su padre, más ella lo escucho como si hubiera sido el más fuerte de los gritos, cargado de reproche. Rosalie giro sobre sus tacones al darse cuenta de que era inútil lo que hacía para que Alice dejara el trance en el que se encontraba._

_— ¡Estoy harta de todo esto! —la inmortal de cabellos dorados subió a toda prisa hasta su recamara, dando un fuerte portazo y queriendo dar a entender que no quería visitas. Emmett, como su pareja, fue tras ella para tratar de hacerla entrar en razón, como muchas otras veces había hecho a lo largo de estos meses._

_Alice profirió un gran suspiro, y sus ojos volvieron a pestañear, saliendo completamente del trance en el que se había quedado ensimismada por eternos minutos. Una triste sonrisa se posó en sus tercios labios y desapareció de la sala en un simple abrir y cerrar de ojos. Carlisle suspiró y tomo a su mujer por sus hombros, la triste mirada de Esme removía algo en su interior._

_¿Qué más podía hacer?_

_Su pequeña Alice se encontraba en un enorme debate interior, por más que quisiera ayudar no podía, no podía contra aquella naturaleza asesina que poseían los de su especie. Esme se sentía de igual forma, Alice era su hija, su pequeña consentida y verla sufrir en silencio de aquella forma partía su alma en mil pedazos._

_..._

_Alice corría velozmente por el sombrío bosque, la visión que acababa de tener hacia que un tenue escalofrío recorriera por su espina dorsal. Cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por las sensaciones que representaba el dulce tacto del viento contra su marmórea piel y de las pequeñas ramas que se enredaban en su corto cabello, trato de concentrarse en todo menos en lo que acababa de presenciar hace unos pocos minutos._

_Pero fue imposible cuando otra visión atacó su diminuto cuerpo._

_..._

_— Prométeme que te alejaras de él —Bella abrió sus ojos confundida, cruzo sus pequeños brazos por sobre su panza y observó a Edward con el ceño fruncido. ¿Por qué debería alejarse de su ángel? Por otro lado el vampiro sonreía amargamente en su interior, él había sabido cómo ganarse a la pequeña niña, y solo era cuestión de tiempo para que ocurriera una desgracia._

_— No —respondió la pequeña, tratando de amedrentar al inmortal con sus ojos destilando enojo y una pequeña pizca de confusión. Edward suspiro y se llevó una de sus níveas manos a su alborotado cabello, tenía que pensar en algo, rápido. Simplemente no concebía el verlo junto a ella, su pequeña Bella._

_— ¿Cómo es él? —tenía que asegurarse de que hablaban de la misma persona, aunque lo tenía más que claro. Los ojos de Bella brillaron ante el recuerdo de su ángel, más Edward sintió una pequeña opresión en su pecho al ver la emoción y veneración destilar de sus orbes chocolates._

_— Rubio —dijo la pequeña, poniendo el dedo índice de su mano derecha sobre su barbilla— Era... Es como esos dibujos que hay en las iglesias, de los angelitos que vuelan, su cabello dorado con bucles, ¡como el mío! —Bella recordó el peculiar color rojizo de aquellos ojos que la observaban esa tarde, y agregó— Tenía unos ojos muy bonitos —Edward frunció los labios y preguntó un tanto temeroso._

_— ¿Cómo eran sus ojos, pequeña? —después de aquella confesión por parte de Bella estaba reconsiderando realmente si se trataba de la misma persona, los ojos de él deberían suponer aterradores para cualquier humano._

_— Eran grandes, dulces y rojizos —finalizo la pequeña castaña, con una enorme sonrisa adornando su rostro. Edward se tensó ligeramente y la estudió por un momento. ¿Acababa de decir lo que él creía? Cada vez la pequeña lo asombraba aún más— Aunque los tuyos son más lindos —las mejillas de Isabella se tornaron de un color escarlata suave, Edward se enterneció y su pecho se inflo por el halago._

_..._

_Un gemido de frustración salió de los labios de la vampiresa cuando volvió en sí. Lo vio, aunque aquello solo haya sido en su mente, después de meses de esperar algo, finalmente lo vio. Era algo que anhelaba y Alice se negaba rotundamente a creer que finalmente lo había vislumbrado, más eso no fue impedimento para que sus finos labios que permanecían en una tensa línea se deformaran creando la más hermosa de las sonrisas. Había visto a aquel que proclamaba su amor eterno, y eso era todo lo que pedía._

_…_

_El clic de la puerta al cerrarse lo alertó. Renée estaba de vuelta en casa, pero eso no fue todo, el corazón de la joven mujer latía como si fuera un pequeño colibrí y no un músculo bombeador de sangre, al igual que su errática respiración, no había que ser demasiado listo para darse cuenta de que algo no andaba bien. Renée apoyo su cansado cuerpo contra la puerta, un lastimero suspiro escapo de sus labios. A pesar de que la sensación de paz que debería sentir al volver a casa no la envolvía aún, se encontraba a salvo._

_— No seas paranoica —se regañó a sí misma, moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro, desordenando a un más la mata de cabello castaño._

_Subió la escalera a toda prisa y abrió la puerta de la habitación de su pequeña con suma lentitud. Suspiro de alivio cuando vio un pequeño bulto sobre la cama, tapado hasta las narices con la cobija. Dio unos pequeños pasos en puntilla para no hacer ruido y beso la frente de su Isabella. Renée poso la vista en el buró de la niña, donde un cuadro reposaba boca abajo, lo tomo entre sus manos y después de besarlo dulcemente, lo volvió a dejar en su lugar._

_La joven mujer recorrió con su melancólica mirada el afable rostro del hombre que se vislumbraba en la fotografía. Su niña era un dulce recordatorio del hombre que amó más que a su propia vida, tenían los mismos rasgos y esos gigantes y expresivos ojos chocolates de los que se había enamorado apenas siendo una adolescente. En el cuadro se encontraba una foto familiar que les habían sacado cuando apenas Isabella tenía unos meses de vida, una semana antes de que el padre de la niña muriera por una extraña enfermedad que no había tenido piedad con él._

_"Charlie", pensó Renée ", estarías tan orgulloso de tu pequeña" _

* * *

**¡Buenas noches!**

Tercer capítulo arriba :) bueno, aquí del porqué Charlie no está con las chicas, la vida es injusta muchas veces. Me encanta que les guste el fic, muchas gracias a todas las chicas que están leyendo y agregando a favoritos y todas esas cositas :3 me hacen realmente feliz. Muchas ya adivinaron, por así decirlo, quién es el ángel incógnito, la verdad es que es un poco obvio jajajaja. ¡Espero hayan disfrutado del capítulo!

Por cierto, chicas, para que quede claro: Edward no es pedofilo XDDDDDDDDDDDDD

**¡Nos estamos leyendo pronto!**  
Lamb.


	4. Hada de los dientes

**Disclaimer:** La trama es mía, los personajes de Steph, tenemos un pacto de sangre sobre Jasper, tho.

* * *

**Sonríe, el Coco te está observando.**

**Summary:** "_El Coco_, pensó. Lo habían nombrado de tantas maneras a lo largo de su existencia y esta era la que más le gustaba."  
Vampiros. OoC. Bella&Edward.

* * *

**Capítulo 4: **Hada de los dientes.

* * *

_— ¡Mamá, mamá! —chillaba la pequeña Bella, encaramada en el inodoro para ver su reflejo en un espejo. Su pequeño diente suelto se le hacía de lo más gracioso, la pequeña lo movía de un lado a otro con su dedo._

_— ¿Qué sucede cariño? —preguntó Renée, entrando apresuradamente a la alcoba de su pequeña. Al entrar al cuarto de baño la vio juguetear con su diente. Renée sonrió por el entusiasmo que mostraba la pequeña._

_— ¡Tengo un diente suelto! —chilló Isabella, saltando del inodoro y cayendo con su trasero— ¡Ouch! —siseo en bajo volumen, sobándose la parte trasera de su cuerpo. Su madre la ayudo a ponerse de pie y la tomo en sus brazos delicadamente._

_— Abre tu boca cariño —Bella abrió su boca, soltó un prolongado "ahh" en el proceso— Mhm, creo que el hada de los dientes te visitara esta noche, amor —la castaña sonrió, pensando en que ahora tendría otro amigo más— Bueno, cuando se te caiga el diente, pequeña —Bella frunció sus labios, no quería esperar, ¡quería ver al hada de los dientes!_

_— Y si...—metió su pequeña manita dentro de su boca y comenzó a mover el diente suelto incesantemente. Renée rodó los ojos ante la impaciencia de su pequeña, la dejo en el suelo y retiro su mano de la boca._

_— Así no, cariño —le dijo, enarcando una ceja—. Tiene que caer solo —la pequeña niña se cruzó de brazos, berrinchuda. ¡Ella quería que cayera ya! Renée la sentó en la cama, Bella seguía sin mirarla y con sus bracitos cruzados. La joven madre suspiro divertida, su adorada hija podía ser muy madura para la edad que tenía, pero al fin de cuentas, solo se trataba de una niña pequeña—, ahora arréglate, se nos hace tarde para el jardín —Bella asintió, mientras su madre salía de su habitación._

_Tal vez en el jardín podía seguir intentando._

_..._

_Con un golpe sordo y un suave tintinear contra el lavabo cayó el pequeño colmillo de Bella, ese que hace pocas horas había estado forzando con su dedo para que cayera, antes de que su mamá la regañara por hacerlo. Isabella sonrió y tomo el diminuto diente entre sus manos, no fue hasta que levanto su vista cuando reparo en el hilillo de sangre que salía del lugar donde se encontraba su diente anteriormente. Sus ojos se abrieron más que de costumbre y un temblor la recorrió._

_Odiaba la sangre y todo lo referente a ella._

_Enjuagó su boca repetidas veces, pero la sangre seguía saliendo. Una pequeña mueca de desagrado se formó en sus labios, se enjuago una vez más y salió corriendo directo a la sala de clases donde se encontraba la señorita Cope de pie, a un costado de su escritorio revisando los dibujos que ella y el resto de sus compañeros habían hecho en clases._

_— Uhm, ¿señorita Cope? —llamó a la mujer que se encontraba ahí, arrepintiéndose cuando sintió el sabor de la sangre en su boca, arrugo su nariz y entrecerró sus ojos ante el peculiar sabor. La profesora del jardín de infantes se giró hacia ella y le dio una cálida sonrisa._

_— ¿Qué sucede, cariño? —preguntó, acuclillándose frente a Bella. La pequeña no quería volver a hablar, le había disgustado en demasía el sabor de la sangre, titubeo un momento pero se decidió a abrir la boca y dejar que la señorita Cope viera por si misma— ¡Oh! —exclamó la mujer, sonriendo—, veo que se te ha caído un diente, pequeña —Bella rodó sus ojos ante la deducción— ¿Lo tienes? —la pequeña asintió y abrió su mano, la cual se encontraba en un puño, dejando al descubierto un reluciente colmillo, blanco como una perla._

_La señorita Cope tomo el pequeño diente entre sus manos y lo envolvió con cuidado en una servilleta, lo echó en su bolsillo y se acercó al escritorio, tomo un vaso y vertió agua en él, luego le hecho una pequeña porción de sal. Bella veía minuciosamente todo lo que hacía la mujer, preguntándose si le dolería tener sal en su boca. La señorita Cope se acercó a ella y le tendió el vaso de agua, Bella lo tomo recelosa, no quería que su herida le doliera producto de la sal._

_— Ve a enjuagarte con esto, luego vuelves y te entrego tu diente. ¿Sí, querida? —Bella asintió, y corrió nuevamente al baño para enjuagarse con lo que la señorita Cope le había facilitado._

_Isabella movía el vaso, haciendo que el líquido se revolviera una y otra vez. Aún dudaba de aquella sustancia, tal vez le haría bien y su herida dejaría de sangrar; aunque si lo pensaba, el sabor ya no era tan molesto como al principio. Dio un respingo cuando unas risitas irrumpieron en el baño de niñas, giro su cabecita al lugar donde provenían las risas y se encontró con dos rostro familiares._

_— ¿Qué tienes ahí? —preguntó la pequeña niña rubia, meneando su larga melena de un lado a otro. "Ugh, Lauren", pensó Bella, preguntando si su suerte podía ser más mala aún. Bella se encogió de hombros y siguió observando el vaso. La otra niña, la castaña de ojos azules, se acercó sigilosamente a ella, quedando a un costado de la pequeña._

_— Un vaso —acotó Jessica, como si no fuera obvio lo que sostenía Bella en su mano. Lauren rodó sus ojos y se acercó a Bella, en un acto de maldad vació el contenido del vaso. Bella frunció sus labios, más nada salió de su boca._

_— ¡Vamos a jugar, Jess! —Lauren soltó una pequeña risita que fue secundada por la otra niña, mientras salían del baño y dejaban a Bella sola otra vez. Isabella se encogió de hombros al ver el líquido desaparecer por el drenaje, abrió la llave y se enjuago una vez más con agua, después de todo la sangre ya estaba aminorando, y volvió al salón._

_Mientras caminaba por el patio para llegar al salón de clases, Bella se preguntaba porque aquellas niñas siempre se comportaban de esa forma con ella, si lo pensaba, ella nunca les había hablado y menos hecho algo para que la trataran así. Dejo de tomarle importancia cuando levanto la vista y se encontró nuevamente con esos ojos que destilaban dulzura._

_— Hola de nuevo, pequeña —su ángel estaba ahí nuevamente, luego de unos segundo recordó como respirar, soltó el aire de un sopetón haciendo que sus mejillas se colorearan de un suave tono rojizo— Muñeca, no tengo mucho tiempo —el vampiro hizo una mueca con sus labios, había estado vigilando a la pequeña desde una distancia prudente, sin dejarse ver—, solo quiero pedirte un pequeño favor —Bella asintió encandilada. El inmortal sonrió al ver el efecto que ejercía en la pequeña—. Cuando veas al hada de los dientes, ¿podrías decirle que yo también la extraño? —una sombra de melancolía surco los ojos del vampiro, la cual despejo enseguida y en un parpadear desapareció de la vista de la pequeña._

_Bella pasmada, se preguntaba si esta noche vería al hada de los dientes._

_¿No se suponía que dejaba las monedas y listo?_

_..._

_La incesante voz de su hermana lo tenía aturdido. A la pequeña Alice se le había metido en la cabeza ir con él donde Bella, y la vampiresa no aceptaría un no por respuesta. Estaba segura de que esta era su oportunidad, ya había visto todo, ¡es más!, se haría pasar por el hada de los dientes y tenía una buena suma de dinero por el colmillo de la pequeña._

_"Vamos Edward, no molestaré, ¡te lo prometo!"_

_El vampiro cobrizo comenzaba a pensar que la voz mental de su hermana era diez veces más molesta._

_— ¡Esta bien! —chilló colérico. Los "por favor" de Alice habían hecho que llegara a su límite. La vampiresa sonreía y aplaudía constantemente con sus manos, estaba ansiosa por conocer en persona a la niña que tenía a su hermano comiendo de la palma de su mano._

_— ¡Si! —chilló, meneando su menudo cuerpo. Emmett, el más corpulento de ellos, se acercó con sigilo, le parecía graciosa la escena que estaban armando y él quería saber por qué tanto embrollo._

_— ¿Qué le hiciste a Eddie ahora enana? —preguntó, sonriendo de lado y haciendo remarcar los tiernos hoyuelos de sus mejillas. Alice sonrío abiertamente y le susurró al oído para que nadie "oyera", cosa que fue en vano, estando consciente de que la casa estaba repleta de vampiros con oído agudizado._

_— ¡¿Qué?! —gruñó Emmett enfurruñado— ¡No es justo, yo también quiero conocer a la pequeña! —se cruzó de brazos amurrado. Edward miraba a sus hermanos sin poder creer lo que veía, ¿enserio se comportaban así de infantiles? Nunca cambiarían, aunque pasaran miles de años seguirían siendo así de inmaduros. Mientras sus hermanos observaban su comportamiento, Emmett tuvo una genial idea, o eso fue lo que él pensó, sonrió abiertamente, volviendo a su tan peculiar estado de ánimo— ¡Podemos decirle que yo soy el Oso de Pascuas! —Alice rodó sus ojos y golpeo el brazo de su hermano._

_— No hay oso de pascuas, Emmett, es el conejo de pascuas, bobo —lo corrigió, Emmett bufo._

_— Lo sé, pero no me gustan los conejos —Edward se retiró del lugar, tanta incoherencia por parte de Emmett lo estaba volviendo loco. Alice rio por las ocurrencias de su hermano._

_"Después de todo hablamos de Emmett", pensó divertida._

_..._

_— ¡Mira! —Bella extendió su manita, en la cual estaba el colmillo envuelto en la servilleta. Renée sonrió, sabía que su pequeña había forzado el curso de las cosas, mas no dijo nada y beso la frente de la niña._

_— Que bueno cariño, cuando vayas a dormir lo pondremos bajo tu almohada, ¿sí? —le dijo amorosamente. Bella asintió emocionada. ¡Quería ver al hada de los dientes! Además, aún tenía que hacerle el favor a su ángel._

_Renée reviso con cuidado el espacio que había dejado libre el diente que había caído, Bella no le comento lo que paso con sus compañeras, prefirió callar, no quería que su madre fuera a decir algo al colegio, al fin de cuentas era algo que pasaba muy a menudo y de lo cual ya se estaba acostumbrando; como el sabor de la sangre cuando salía de su encía, con el tiempo uno se acostumbra._

_Bella estuvo el resto de la tarde con su madre en la cocina, ella dibujaba y su madre preparaba todas las cosas, debía ir al trabajo en la noche y quería dejarle listo un pequeño tentempié para Bella. La pequeña estaba ansiosa, estaría sola en casa y el hada de los dientes iría de visita, solo esperaba que el Coco estuviera con ella para no temerle; la pequeña había optado por no imaginarse al hada de los dientes, después de ver al Coco en persona creía que todas las cosas que la gente y los mismos libros decían estaban erróneos._

_Al llegar la noche Renée acompaño a Bella a su habitación, la ayudo a cambiarse en su pijama de conejitos y la arropo en la cama, la pequeña se removió para que su mamá guardara el diente bajo la almohada y después de un suave adiós la mujer desapareció por la puerta dejando a una nerviosa niña atrás. Bella sonrió al recordar que se sentía de la misma forma cuando vio al Coco por primera vez, y se aseguró a si misma que no tenía nada que temer._

_..._

_Alice y Edward corrían a toda velocidad por el bosque, tuvieron que planear una estrategia para que Emmett no se les uniera. Estuvieron toda la tarde armando el plan, Emmett estaba demasiado entusiasmado con la idea de colarse a su pequeña visita, el grandulón alegaba que no era justo que su hermana pudiera y él no, Rosalie lo regaño varias veces cuando trataba de descifrar las pequeñas conversaciones mentales de Alice y Edward, haciendo que su hermano lo fulminara con la mirada cuando él pensaba en su pareja de forma indecorosa. Edward estaba harto de tener la imagen de Rosalie en lencería y Emmett no se cansaba de pensar en ella en distintas posiciones._

_"Tranquilízate, Emmett ya no puede torturarte desde aquí", la voz de Alice en su cabeza le llegó de golpe, volviéndolo a la realidad. Edward aminoro solo un poco su paso para que Alice lo alcanzara, no se había dado cuenta de que había aumentado la velocidad en demasía. Alice llegó a su lado y sonrió, su hermano sí que estaba ansioso por ver a la pequeña._

_Bella estaba dándole la espalda a la ventana por donde entraron Edward y Alice sin hacer el mínimo ruido, la pequeña suspiró. No podía dormir por la espera de ver al hada de los dientes, aunque lo cierto era que también quería ver al Coco, suspiro nuevamente y se giró hacia el otro lado. Un gritito ahogado salió de lo profundo de su garganta cuando vio a una chica de pie junto a la cama._

_— Lo siento pequeña, mi intención no era asustarte —susurró Alice, sonriendo amistosamente— Solo venía a llevarme esto —le mostró a Bella el pequeño colmillo que ahora se encontraba en su mano—. Es muy bonito ¿No crees Ed... Coco? —preguntó divertida, Edward rodó sus ojos y salió de su escondite._

_Bella aún estaba pasmada viendo al hada de los dientes; era una chica menuda, parecía una fina muñeca de porcelana, sus facciones puntiagudas igualando a las de los duendes o... hadas. Se recrimino por eso, ella era un hada. Lo que llamo la atención de la niña fue su cabello, la forma desordenada y salvaje en que cada punta iba hacia distinta dirección, el corto y negro cabello de la chica se perdía en la oscuridad de la habitación; sus ojos, eran del mismo color que los del Coco._

_Ámbar, como miel derretida._

_— Es muy hermoso —la suave y aterciopelada voz del Coco la saco de su aturdimiento, giro su cabeza y lo encontró sentado a un costado de ella. Sonrió por inercia al igual que él— Ella es una amiga, cariño —Edward acaricio la mejilla de la pequeña y se volteo donde Alice que lo miraba con picardía—, pero creo que tú ya has oído hablar de ella, ¿no? —se volvió donde Bella para evitar la mirada de intuición de su hermana. Bella se acomodó en su cama y se arrodillo junto a Edward, para así poder susurrar algo al oído del vampiro._

_— ¿Es el hada de los dientes? —Edward sonrió enternecido al igual que Alice, el vampiro asintió, viendo como a la pequeña se le iluminaron los ojitos— Yo creía que no podías ver al hada de los dientes —Alice sonrió con cariño y se acercó a ella, toco la pequeña nariz de Bella con su dedo índice y habló._

_— Tú eres una excepción, pequeña —Bella sintió sus mejillas arder. Un fugaz pensamiento cruzó por la mente de la vampiresa, uno donde se veía a ella y a la pequeña niña siendo grandes amigas en un futuro— Por cierto, muñeca, puedes llamarme Alice —Edward blanqueció, incluso más para ser un vampiro, cuando su hermana revelo su nombre. Bella sonrió y asintió con su cabecita, moviendo su melena castaña, luego frunció el ceño y se giró donde Edward, quien la miraba expectante._

_— Tú... ¿Tú no tienes nombre? —Alice rio. ¿Por qué Edward no le había dicho su nombre? Si, era como ella pensaba, su hermano se había tomado el papel de protector muy enserio. Los vellos del brazo de Bella se erizaron cuando Alice soltó aquella musical risa, Edward rodó sus ojos ante la fluidez de su hermana._

_— ¿No le has dicho tu nombre? —Alice rodó sus ojos en dirección a su hermano— Pequeña, su nombre es Edward —le contestó Alice. Bella se cruzó de brazos y lo miró acusadoramente. Edward tragó, la pequeña era algo de temer cuando se enojaba._

_— ¿Por qué no me habías dicho que tienes nombre? —Bella inflo sus mejillas y agacho su mirada, estaba enojada con él porque le había ocultado su nombre. ¡El Coco tenía nombre! Edward fulmino a Alice con la mirada, la aludida se encogió de hombros. _

_"Arréglatelas solo, la pequeña te adora", pensó Alice, ganándose una hermosa sonrisa por parte de su hermano._

_La pequeña te adora, solo faltaron esas palabras para que dejara a Alice en paz._

_— Lo siento, mi cielo —Edward acercó su mano a la mejilla de Bella para acariciarla, pero Bella giro su rostro. Aquel inocente gesto había sido simplemente porque la pequeña se sentía molesta, pero algo se removió en él, le dolía el pequeño rechazo que había recibido. Bella lo miro de soslayo y al ver la cara de desolación que Edward sentía no pudo más, después de todo ella también le había ocultado su nombre._

_— Uhm, ¿E-Edward? —el joven inmortal se reprendió, si hubiera sabido antes que su nombre pronunciado por los labios de la pequeña sería algo tan maravilloso de oír no lo hubiera pensado dos veces y se lo hubiera dicho, sonrió y miro a la pequeña con un poco de tristeza— Lo siento —Bella le dio un fugaz beso en su mejilla y se volvió a sentar con las mejillas arreboladas._

_"¿Te gusta la pequeña?", la pregunta mental que Alice formuló lo dejo helado. ¡Claro que no le gustaba!, solo la encontraba fascinante y adorable, sumamente adorable. ¿Era posible que él sintiera algo así por una pequeña niña? ¡Fácilmente podía ser su tatarabuelo!, lo que Alice planteaba era simplemente enfermo. Era innegable el sentimiento de protección que profería hacía la pequeña, ¿podría existir otra cosa aparte de eso?_

_No, imposible, él solo se sentía como un hermano mayor hacia ella._

_Bella observaba curiosa las miradas que se daban Edward y Alice, como si se comunicaran de una forma distinta, soltó una risita cuando Alice inflo sus mejillas y se cruzó de brazos, y como si de un pequeño flash back se tratara recordó el favor que le pidió su ángel, antes que alguno de los dos presentes dijera algo las palabras ya habían abandonado la boca de Bella._

_— Él dijo que te extrañaba —murmuró la pequeña castaña. Edward se tensó visiblemente, Alice frunció el ceño— ¡Mi ángel!, mi ángel dijo que él también te extrañaba —Bella lo repitió, sin saber lo que causaba aquella oración._

_La mirada perdida de Alice alerto a Edward e inclusive a la pequeña, Bella comenzó a asustarse cuando ya pasado unos segundo o tal vez minutos Alice no volvió en sí. El vampiro tomo la mano de la niña cariñosamente tratando de calmarla. Luego de lo que pareció casi una eternidad, y acompañado de un fuerte suspiro, Alice volvió en sí._

_— ¡Jasper! —exclamó, acompañado de un desgarrador grito que provenía desde las afueras._

* * *

**¡Buenas tardes!**

Aquí les dejo el cuarto capítulo :) Les responderé las preguntas que me hicieron en los rr: Sí, Bella se queda "solita" a los ojos de Renée, los chicos cuidan de ella. Bella está muy chiquita para eso, I know, pero en la historia Renée no gana mucho en su trabajo y hace todo lo posible por cuidar de su pequela se trata un poco de eso también. Y sí, Renée es la cantante del supuesto ángel de Bella, lamentablemente, no puedo decirles el final que tendrá la mujer porque arruinaría la sorpresa, ¿no? Espero haber contestado bien sus incertidumbres jajaj, muchas gracias por leer!

PD: Mi fin de semana empieza desde ahora (?) gracias al cielo los dos días siguientes son feriados, así que me pondré a escribir alguno de los capítulos d elos fics, no se cual aún, el que mi musa me diga (ni siquiera tengo musa, bueno sí, pero en estos momentos no estoy bajo el efecto de ella XD) Así que ahí las tendré atenta, en la noche siempre me da por escribir así que puede que les traiga algo este fin de semana :)

**¡Nos estamos leyendo pronto!**  
Lamb.


	5. Persuasión

**Disclaimer:** La trama es mía, los personajes de Steph, tenemos un pacto de sangre sobre Jasper, tho.

* * *

**Sonríe, el Coco te está observando.**

**Summary:** "_El Coco_, pensó. Lo habían nombrado de tantas maneras a lo largo de su existencia y esta era la que más le gustaba."  
Vampiros. OoC. Bella&Edward.

* * *

**Capítulo 5: **Persuasión.

* * *

_Era el turno de Renée para cerrar el bar, sus sudorosas manos tomaron la llave que llevaba en el delantal con el cual trabajaba y aún no se sacaba, el bar solo alumbrado por la exquisita luz de la luna era espeluznante; las sillas sobre las mesas causaban ilusiones ópticas con sus sombras, parecía como si aún hubiera gente dentro del bar. El suave "clic" que dio la puerta al girar la llave le indicó que todo estaba en su lugar, volvió a guardar la llave, esta vez en su chaqueta, y emprendió camino a su hogar._

_A mitad de camino recordó haber dejado su cartera sobre una de las mesas._

_Con pasos presurosos se adentro nuevamente al bar, no se molesto en prender la tenue luz que en este se encontraba, en la segunda mesa de la derecha se encontraba su cartera. Suspirando de alivio la tomo entre sus manos y salio repitiendo el proceso anterior. Una suave brisa hizo que los vellos que se encontraban en la parte trasera de su cuello se pusieran de punta y un suave escalofrío le recorrió la espina dorsal._

_Con la respiración agitada dio media vuelta y así retomó su caminata anterior, agarro la cartera fuertemente contra su pecho y aumento la velocidad. Ningún taxi pasaba a estas horas de la noche, y si alguno pasaba la tarifa de ir a dejarla hasta su casa era mucho para su bolsillo, pero ahora más que nunca la joven muchacha deseaba que algo diera una pequeña señal de vida en las oscuras calles de Forks._

_Un ruido a su espalda la estremeció. No se giró, tenía miedo de lo que sus ojos podrían encontrar si lo hacía, la joven mujer comenzó a caminar con mucha más rapidez, fue entonces cuando un golpe de algo cayendo estruendosamente sobra la acera la sobresaltó. La caminata se convirtió en trote, su corazón bombeaba desenfrenada en el interior de su pecho, instintivamente llevo una de sus manos a ese lugar donde descanzaba aqule errático músculo, y se echó a correr cuando unas pisadas se hicieron presente._

_Él lo estaba disfrutando vehementemente, todo aquello lo tenía fascinado. El gato y el ratón, era su juego predilecto, sobre todo aumentar el sentimiento de paranoia en sus presas. El latido desenfrenado de aquel músculo repleto de sangre que se alojaba en el pecho de la humana, la respiración entrecortada y el sudor haciéndose presente en todo el cuerpo de su victima lo hacía sentirse extasiado, una exitación recorría su cuerpo al anticipar lo que vendría. Sonrió con prepotencia, el simple hecho de saberse superior a ella le sabia a gloria._

_"Corre, corre muñeca, que no te servirá de nada", pensó arrogantemente, acrecentando la sádica sonrisa que adornaba su angelical rostro. La ponzoña ya se hacia presente en su boca y el amargo sabor le estaba colmando la paciencia; ese sabor no era precisamente lo que él quería sentir. Con pasos definidos siguió su felino andar tras la joven que había comenzado a correr despavorida. Una fuerte carcajada salio desde las profundidades de su garganta, podía jugar con la comida un poco más, después de todo, corriera lo que corriera nada la iba a salvar de su infortunio._

_La joven Swan suspiró aliviada al ver su casa a solo unas cuantas cuadras más. El despiadado vampiro seguía su trémulo caminar, sin molestarse en apresurar la marcha; con un solo salto bastaba para estar frente a ella y acabar con su vida en un misero segundo. Ah, sublime, el tan solo pensarlo se le hacía agua la boca. Renée paró subitamente, dobló su cuerpo y apoyo sus manos contra sus rodillas tratando de regularizar su respiración, tenía la garganta seca y rasposa, deseaba poder parar, sus piernas ya no daban más. "Solo un poco más", se apremió y al escuchar unos pasos doblar por la esquina que daba a su casa y que ella recientemente había pasado, siguió con su instinto: el de huir._

_El inmortal de cabellos dorados bufo, todo lo que ella hacía era en vano y estaba consiguiendo molestarlo aún más de lo que ya estaba. La paranoica chica estaba acabando con la poca paciencia que le quedaba, y el dulce aroma que su sangre emanaba no ayudaba mucho. Una ultima olisqueada al aire que contenía aquella fragancia que lo hacia alucinar fue lo único que necesitó. Renée solo pensaba en correr, unos poco centímetros faltaban para llegar a su casa, podía verse a si misma abriendo la puerta de esta y resguardándose en la seguridad que su hogar le brindaba._

_Pero ese pensamiento desapareció tan rápido de su mente a como llegó._

_Dejó de respirar, el aire literalmente quedó retenido en sus pulmones cuando una borrosa figura apareció de la nada, cayendo desde el cielo y quedando a solo unos centímetros de su cuerpo. Toda su persona comenzó a temblar cuando la sombra frente a ella empezó a tomar forma. Los ojos del vampiro centellaron bajo la luz lunar, esos ojos de un rojo carmesí que estaban dispuestos a matar. Él lo sabía, un pequeño salto había bastado para tener a la chica bajo su hechizo, a su completo merced._

_Sonrió, dejando al descubierto sus armas letales. _

_— ¡Boo! —murmuró de improvisto con una suave voz, inclinándose a la muchacha que profirió un desgarrador grito._

_..._

_— ¡Edward!_

_Alice no pensó en nada más que gritar su nombre cuando la figura de su hermano desapareció por la pequeña ventana de la habitación de Isabella. La pequeña niña dio un suave respingo, se encontraba asustada por lo que acababa de pasar y aun así no entendía del todo lo que estaba sucediendo. La vampira pelinegra retorcía sus manos, cual gesto humano, sin saber que hacer._

_¿Cómo podía ella ir a combatir con él?_

_— ¿A-Alice? —la temblorosa voz de Bella la trajo devuelta a la realidad, se volteo con demasiada rapidez, causando que la pequeña niña soltara un suave sollozo. Los ojos ambarinos de Alice se derritieron ante la imagen, la pequeña Bella se encontraba hecha un ovillo sobre la cama y la observaba con un deje de reticencia. La vampiresa se acercó con cautela y acarició dulcemente sus cabellos._

_— Tranquila cariño, todo esta bien —le dijo tratando de calmarla, tomándola entre sus brazos y posándolo sobre su regazo. Isabella se aferro fuertemente a la solapa de su chaqueta, el grito que se había escuchado al mismo tiempo que Alice había salido de su visión la tenia pasmada. Ella conocía esa voz._

_Era la voz de mamá._

_La voz que la despertaba día a día y le deseaba dulces sueños por la noche._

_— Mamá —susurró Bella, escondiendo su castaña cabeza en el pecho de Alice—, Alice, quiero a mi mami —repitió, afianzando su agarre en la chaqueta. Alice suspiro pesadamente, ¿cómo decirle a la adorable criatura que tenía entre sus brazos que tal vez no vería a su madre? Lo único que pudo hacer fue acariciar la cabeza de la niña tiernamente._

_— Tranquila —susurró una vez más, tratando de tranquilizar no solo a la pequeña, si no que también a su persona— Todo estará bien._

_Esperaba que realmente todo estuviera bien._

_..._

_Renée cerro sus ojos fuertemente cuando aquel hombre se abalanzo sobre ella con un gutural rugido saliendo de su garganta, rugido que la dejo completamente estática en su lugar. Esperó de todo, una golpiza, una violación, lo que fuera, lo único que la reconfortaba era que su pequeña estaba a salvo en casa, lejos de las garras de aquel despiadado depredador. Luego de unos segundo de eterna espera, quiso abrir sus ojos. ¿Tan hábil había sido el individuo al no hacerle sentir ni el mas mínimo dolor? Opto por abrir uno de sus verdes ojos, parpadeo una, dos, tres veces. Lo que vio la dejó en un estado catatónico de shock._

_Allí no había nada._

_Nada, absolutamente nada._

_Abrió los ojos de par en par sorprendida, observó minuciosamente sus alrededores para encontrar al hombre que estuvo a unos milímetros de atacarla, sus ojos solo se enfocaban en los árboles, las distintas casas, un par de hojas que volaron por sobre su cabeza a causa de un fuerte ventarrón que soplo de ultimo momento, su cabello se arremolino en torno a su rostro incapacitándole la vista, movía sus manos incrédula apartando el cabello de sus ojos._

_¿Había imaginado todo aquello? Ella lo había visto, ese cabello alborotado de una dorada tonalidad, ese par de ojos que la aturdieron por unos segundos; del mismo borgoña que la sangre. Pero ahora no había nada de eso, se encontraba sola en la acera, y su casa estaba justo allí, frente a ella. Sus fuerzas se fueron y cayó de rodillas al pavimento. Observó sus manos y luego sus desquiciados ojos se dirigieron al cielo._

_"Definitivamente he perdido un tornillo", pensó, soltando una risita histérica que retumbo en el silencio de la noche._

_..._

_— ¡Whoa, Edward! —el rubio vampiro sonrió, alzando sus manos en señal de falsa rendición— Meses sin vernos, hermano, y... ¿Así es como me recibes? —preguntó irónicamente, tomando al inmortal de cabellos broncíneos por los hombros y estampándolo contra la muralla._

_— No te acerques a ellas...—siseo Edward entre dientes, las aletas de su nariz se movían impacientemente, dilatándose debido a la furia que sentía en esos momentos. El rubio soltó una risita carente de humor._

_— ¿O qué? —susurró, su rostro a unos milímetros de distancia del de Edward— ¿Qué harás, Edward? —el tono juguetón que había estado utilizando se esfumó por completo, la seriedad impregnaba cada palabra— La niña me adora, hermano —los ojos de Edward llamearon cuando pronuncio aquello, él sonrió abiertamente, entretenido con las emocines que sentía emanar de su igual—. Oh, no me digas… ¿Estás celoso?_

_— Jasper —murmuró el cobrizo sin fuerzas, observando con incredulidad y tristeza al despiado ser que se alzaba orgulloso frente a él—, ¿qué demonios pasó contigo? —esa pregunta se la hizo para si mismo, sin importarle si Jasper escuchaba o no._

_Edward no podía dejar de observar con extremo recelo a Jasper, el rubio vampiro que no era ni la sombra del que una vez fue su hermano. El mismo que calmaba los ánimos cuando él y Emmett comenzaban una disputa por cualquier sin sentido, su hermano, el que traía la sensatez y tranquilidad a la familia. El desconocido frente a él no era Jasper, el eterno amor de su pequeña Alice._

_"Alice", pensó Edward, recordando que había salido de la habitación de Bella sin prestarle atención a ninguna de ellas._

_Alice debía encontrarse devastada por todo lo que estaba pasando._

_— No puedes detenerme, lo sabes —Jasper soltó a su hermano y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro en el pequeño callejón en el que se encontraban—. No se como hiciste para evitar que la desangrara ahí mismo, y créeme Ed, eso no me tiene de muy buen humor —era innecesario que le hiciera saber eso, Edward podía sentir por si mismo como de furioso se sentía Jasper—. Pero no importa, puedo esperar, tengo una eternidad para ello —se encogió de hombros despreocupadamente y sonrió._

_— Te detendré, cueste lo que cueste, lo haré, Jasper —sentenció el cobrizo, dando un paso hacia el lugar donde estaba Jasper— Alice me ayudará, la familia entera lo hará —Edward saco su as bajo la manga. Por un microsegundo la seguridad que mostraba Jasper vacilo ante la mención de su hermana._

_"Alice, mi pequeña Alice", pensó con una triste sonrisa en su pálido rostro. Su Alice, aquel pequeño e hiperactivo duende que hacia que su muerto corazón volviera a latir, el pequeño monstruo dueño de su alma, de su eternidad, aquella hermosa persona que lo había ayudado en su mas oscuro momento, "antes de que sucumbiera una vez más", pensó, llamando la atención del inmortal lector de mentes que solo había captado esa oración sin entenderla del todo._

_El vampiro de cabellos dorados soltó una vil carcajada, volviendo a su mascara de superioridad e indiferencia, y luego miro a su hermano. Borgoña y ámbar debatiéndose silenciosamente. Una chispa de emoción atravesó los ojos inyectados de sangre que Jasper poseía ahora, se acerco lentamente a su hermano y quedó frente a él una vez mas._

_— Vamos Edward, tú quieres a la niña —Jasper poso una de sus manos en el hombro de Edward—, sería un favor —Edward frunció su entrecejo y Jasper sonrió triunfal, sin pensar en nada para no destapar su plan—. La madre desaparece, la niña queda desprotegida… —agrego con fingido desinterés— ¿Te imaginas a esa dulzura a tu lado por el resto de la eternidad? —Edward cerró sus manos en un fuerte puño._

_— No...—movió su cabeza a ambos lados, alborotando más sus cabellos— Estas loco, yo no le haría eso a ella, yo no podría hacerle eso a Isabella —susurro, en tono amenazante._

_ Una parte de él estaba tratando de converncerce a si mismo._

_— Solo piénsalo, hermano —Jasper usaba un tono persuasivo de voz al que su hermano le era difícil resistir—, acaso no seria… ¿Maravilloso? —preguntó, acrecentando su sardónica sonrisa. Edward cerro los ojos y apretó sus puños aún más— No sería tan malo de ese modo, la niña no estaría sola cuando yo acabara con su madre —comento cautelosamente—, te tendría a ti. ¿Quién mejor que tú para cuidar a la preciosura? Además, nadie tendría porqué saber de esto —se encogió de hombros y se alejo de su hermano a la velocidad de un rayo._

_Nadie tendría porque saber de esto._

_El no quería considerar eso, pero su egoísmo era más fuerte en estos momentos._

_Jasper ya había plantado la semilla, ahora solo había que esperar para hacer el resto._

_..._

_Alice acariciaba la mejilla de Bella dulcemente, luego de que la niña comenzara a sollozar de manera incontrolabe y en un radical cambio comenzara a llamar a Edward en vez de su madre, había caído rendida a los brazos de Morfeo en un parpadeo. Su respiración acompasada tranquilizaba un poco los alborotados nervios de la vampiresa que esperaba el inminente regreso de su hermano._

_Después de todo no había tenido el valor de ir y enfrentar a Jasper._

_La puerta de entrada siendo abierta la alarmó, no fue esta que escuchó el agitado palpitar de otro corazón en la casa que se relajó. Podía volver a respirar aunque no lo necesitara, la madre de la pequeña criatura estaba a salvo. Su mirada quedó perdida una vez más, miles de flashes se amontonaban en su mente. Una visión la atacó sin consentimiento: Edward y Jasper, Bella, Edward y Bella, la madre de la pequeña yaciendo muerta en su alcoba. Se sobresaltó cuando el último flash apareció, su inerte corazón se apretujo._

_— Mamá —murmuro Bella entre sueños con una leve sonrisilla en su rostro—. Uh, Edward —volvió a susurrar, en un volumen más bajo que para Alice no pasaba inadvertido. La vampiresa sonrió con un velo de melancolía._

_La niña lo adoraba y él le arrebataría lo que más quería._

* * *

**¡Buenas tardes!**

Aquí les traigo el capítulo cinco, ya estamos a la mitad de la historia :) Ayer no se los subí porque no estuve con todo el jaleo de Halloween, tuve que ir improvisadamente con mi sobrina a pedir dulces y después me tocó a mi ir de fiesta por ahí, así que les pido perdón por no cumplir jajajaja, ¡espero que les haya gustado el capítulo!

**¡Nos estamos leyendo pronto!**  
Lamb.


	6. Santa, el guardián

**Disclaimer:** La trama es mía, los personajes de Steph, tenemos un pacto de sangre sobre Jasper, tho.

* * *

**Sonríe, el Coco te está observando.**

**Summary:** "_El Coco_, pensó. Lo habían nombrado de tantas maneras a lo largo de su existencia y esta era la que más le gustaba."  
Vampiros. OoC. Bella&Edward.

* * *

**Capítulo 6: **Santa, el guardián.

* * *

_— ¡¿Qué?!_

_El vampiro de cabellos cobrizos rugió, sus furicos ojos se posaron sobre el rubio inmortal que se hacía llamar su padre. Él no podía apartarlo de la pequeña niña, no podía hacerlo, ¡ella era suya!, ¡su responsabilidad! Furioso tomó un jarrón de cerámica que Esme había traído desde su ultima visita a Italia y lo estrelló contra el suelo, el golpe seco que dio el objeto contra la superficie fue suficiente para que sus hermanos se hicieran presente en la escena._

_— Edward...—Alice trató de acercarse a él, a una lentitud muy impropia de los de su especie. Edward destilaba furia, furia que ahora fue dirigida a la pelinegra, a quien estrelló con extrema rapidez contra la muralla contraria a la estancia donde la pelea se desarrollaba._

_— ¿Qué le dijiste a Carlisle? —siseó entre dientes, su rostro muy cerca al de la pequeña Alice que lo observaba con una pequeña pizca de terror en sus ambarinos ojos. Edward no entraba en razón— ¡Responde, Alice! —la muralla crujió y una grieta se formó en ella rápidamente cuando Edward pegó su puño con fuerza a solo unos centímetros del rostro de Alice._

_— ¡Ya basta! —Carlisle cogió a su hijo por los hombros y lo empujo lejos de la vampiresa. Alice miró a su hermano con suma tristeza, se sentía tan culpable por lo que estaba sucediendo. Su padre le sonrió, alentándola. Carlisle se giro bruscamente y sus ojos se clavaron en Emmett— Emmett, tú tendrás el trabajo de resguardar la seguridad de la pequeña Isabella y su madre, Alice te ayudará —Emmett se cruzo de brazos y dio un asentimiento con su cabeza, de soslayo vio como su hermano tomaba una posición amenazante, estaba listo para irse contra Carlisle— Edward —el sabio inmortal le dio una mirada, la desilusión presente en sus bondadosos ojos—, está demás decirte que no te quiero cerca de la niña en estos momentos. No mientras seas una amenaza para ella —esa fue la gota que rebalso el vaso._

_¿Estaba él insinuando que podría hacerle daño?_

_¡Como se atrevía siquiera pensarlo!_

_Emmett agarró a Edward por sus dos brazos justo en el momento en el que el cobrizo se agazapaba, preparado para saltar sobre la cabeza de Carlisle. Edward se encontraba fuera de si, forecejeaba contra Emmett con una fuerza para nada usual en él, incluso para Emmett se estaba haciendo difícil la idea de retenerlo, y él era el mas fuerte de todos los presentes en la sala._

_Pero nadie entendía a Edward y lo que estaba sintiendo en estos momentos._

_Él simplemente no podía estar lejos de Isabella._

_..._

_La suave brisa alborotaba su cabello, las nubes de un color grisáceo anunciaban una inminente lluvia. Él solo quería escapar, privado de ver a su pequeña se encontraba en un estado de aturdimiento. ¿Cómo había sido tan tonto para si quiera pensar en aceptar lo que Jasper había propuesto? Por supuesto que Alice vería su decisión y correría a contarle a Carlisle, después de todo su deber era proteger a la niña y a su madre, no trazar un plan para deshacerse de una de ellas. Era un completo idiota y se arrepentía de ello. ¿Qué pensaría su pequeña Isabella si supiera que él había sopesado la posibilidad de acabar con la vida de su madre? Un escalofrío recorrió su inerte cuerpo al imaginarse una mirada llena de odio proveniente de esos ojos color caoba que tan cautivado lo tenían._

_Apresuro su marcha y trepó por la ventana de la niña. Todo estaba normal, el aroma dulzón que desprendía Isabella impregnaba toda la habitación. Nunca había tenido la posibilidad de apreciar el cuarto de Bella a la luz del día, sonrió viendo la pila de libros que se encontraban a un costado de su cama. Una de las cosas, que él sabia Isabella amaba, era leer, o en este caso, que su madre le leyera sus preciados cuentos de hadas. La pequeña tenía un peculiar gusto por la lectura fantasiosa, suspiro tomando uno de los pequeños libros llenos de dibujos y sonrió una vez más involuntariamente._

_Todo lo que necesitaba era tenerla a ella para volver a ser él mismo._

_— ¿C-Coco? —Edward levanto la vista rápidamente, en el marco de la puerta se encontraba Bella, quien tomaba el pomo de esta cada vez con más fuerza, dejando sus pequeños nudillos tensos al descubierto. Un velo de tristeza se posó en el rostro del vampiro al ver una tenue sombra de terror en los ojos de la pequeña._

_Se lo merecía, se merecía eso y mucho más después de todo._

_Bella estaba asustada, no podía negarlo. Ayer había sido una de las noches más bizarras en toda su corta vida. ¿Qué se espera luego de que un niño, prácticamente, ve desaparecer a alguien completamente de la nada? Y no solo eso, el grito que se había escuchado en las profundidades de la noche, la incertidumbre de su hada de los dientes. Nada tenía sentido para la pequeña, pero su instinto le decía que debía tener miedo. La pequeña se metió a su habitación con parsimonia, pensando cada paso que daba sin quitar su atemorizada vista del chico que estaba frente a ella. Isabella hizo una dulce mueca con sus labios al ver la desolada expresión que tenia el rostro de Edward. Algo se removía en su inocente corazón con ver esa simple expresión en el rostro de su Coco. Se acercó más aun, esta vez sin rechistar, y apoyo una de sus pequeñas manitas en la mejilla del vampiro._

_— Uh, ¿e-estás bien? —le preguntó con sus mejillas arreboladas. Edward sonrió, apretando su mejilla contra la mano de la pequeña niña. ¿Cómo un simple tacto le podía resultar tan maravilloso? Su frio ser se llenaba de calidez con el toque de la castaña. Abrió sus ojos lentamente y los enfoco en Bella, ahora no había rastro de temor en su rostro, solo uno de preocupación._

_— Cariño, tenemos que hablar —evadió la pregunta que le había hecho la niña. No estaba bien, pero ella no tenia porque preocuparse por eso. Tomó la pequeña mano de la niña entre las suyas y las acaricio con completa devoción, sin precio aviso tomó a Isabella por su cintura y la sentó sobre su regazo. La niña respingo ante el repentino cambio._

_— ¿Qué tenemos que hablar? —su ceño fruncido era de lo más adorable. Edward sonrió con tristeza y paso uno de sus finos dedos por la pequeña arruga que se formaba en su entrecejo, alisándola. Bella entrecerró sus ojitos, no le gustaba la actitud que estaba teniendo Edward._

_— Ya no podremos vernos más, cariño —era más fácil decirlo de golpe que ir con cuidado, pensó el vampiro. El aire se le quedo atascado en los pulmones, incapacitándole la actividad de respirar. Él no podía estar hablando enserio, ¿había hecho algo mal? Ante aquella noticia solo atino a agarrar la camisa de Edward fuertemente con sus manos y esconder su pequeña cabeza en el pecho del vampiro._

_..._

_El joven inmortal de cortos cabellos opacos se encontraba en un estado de nerviosismo supremo, no dejaba de pasearse de un lugar a otro, pensando como se presentaría a la pequeña niña que ahora estaba bajo su cuidado. Su hermana, Alice, tenía la ventaja de parecer un duende, una hada, una delicada princesita, ¡esas cosas eran las que le gustaban a las pequeñas niñas de la edad de Bella! En cambio él parecía más un luchador de la WWF que otra cosa, su mera presencia asustaría a la niña por completo._

_— ¿Puedes dejar de pasearte?, me estás sacando de quicio, Emmett —la voz de Rosalie le llegó de lleno, se giro a mirar a la hermosa vampiresa que tenia una expresión de fastidio en su fino rostro. Emmett hizo un puchero y se arrodillo frente a ella._

_— Rosie, ¿me ayudas?, debe haber algo que pueda hacer —la ternura en la voz del chico hizo que la joven sonriera, aunque fue casi imperceptible. Rosalie acaricio la mejilla de su pareja y comenzó a pensar para poder ayudarlo. Si bien ella también sentía unas ganas enormes de conocer a la pequeña niña, era la que más bien lo disimulaba. El resto no tenia porque saber de cuando impaciente estaba porque fuera su turno._

_— No lo sé, Emmett. Puedes decirle que eres Santa, ¿qué te parece eso? No lo sé, lo que sea —respondió la rubia restándole importancia al asunto. El vampiro sonrió con un tenue brillo en sus ojos. ¡Eso era! Solo le diría que era Santa y que había venido a verificar su comportamiento. _

_Soy un genio, pensó, con una enorme sonrisa que enmarcaba los hoyuelos de sus mejillas._

_— Te amo, hermosa —le dijo a la rubia vampiresa, dándole un sonoro beso en la mejilla que la hizo reír alegremente. Emmett bajo la escalera en un santiamén y se plantó frente a Alice— ¡Ya lo tengo, enana! —chilló con su atronadora voz, haciendo que su hermana se cubriera los oídos._

_— Lo sé, genio —enfatizo su respuesta apuntándose la sien._

_Emmett bufo y se cruzo de brazos. ¿Por qué su hermana siempre tenia que arruinarle todo?, ¿acaso no podía simplemente fingir que no sabia nada? Alice miro a su hermano con una enorme sonrisa y palmeo suavemente su enorme brazo._

_ ..._

_Corrió._

_Luego de que la pequeña Bella se quedara dormida sobre sus brazos la dejo reposar en la suavidad de su mullida cama, y con una última despedida se alejó de ella. ¿Qué mas daba?, podía correr días y días sin mostrar un ápice de cansancio. Solo quería huir, gritar, romper algo, ¿cómo pudieron hacerle esto?, él nunca le haría daño a la pequeña, nunca. Una furia incontenible le recorría el cuerpo pensando en su familia, pensando en que ellos creían que seria capaz de atentar con la vida de la pequeña, su pequeña._

_Un rugido se alojó en su raposa garganta._

_"Edward, te espero en mi despacho"._

_La voz mental de su padre le llamó. No tenia muchas ganas de entablar una charla con el rubio vampiro, no ahora cuando sus nervios estaban de punta y la cólera que sentía se hacia cada vez más presente, recordándole que él había sido el culpable, que nadie más que su padre le había arrebatado la oportunidad de estar con quien más quería. Su Bella, su pequeña castaña. Carlisle se encontraba impasible tras su escritorio. Su despacho, un lugar que mostraba historia hasta por los rincones más recónditos, lleno de cuadros que expresaban distintas etapas de la vida de Carlisle, se encontraba bajo una calma aterradora. El vampiro más experimentado suspiró, no necesitaba ser Jasper para descifrar que clase de sentimientos predominaban en su primogénito._

_— ¿Qué dijo? —la preguntó salió por inercia de la boca del cobrizo al poner un pie en el despacho de su padre, trémulo esperaba una respuesta, tratando de mantener la calma— ¿Qué fue lo que Alice dijo? —Carlisle tenía una mirada melancólica en su rostro. Edward trató de despejar sus pensamientos, suspirando y obligándose a si mismo a mantener los humos por lo bajo._

_— Hijo, aquí lo que Alice me haya dicho carece de total importancia. Tú sabes que eso no es lo que realmente tiene valor —respondió Carlisle con paciencia, entrelazando sus dedos por sobre su escritorio—, si no lo que tú consideraste hacer —Edward soltó una risita amarga._

_Después de todo, era su culpa, suya y de nadie mas._

_Él había considerado aceptar la oferta de Jasper, lo sabía pero era más fácil culpar a otros de sus propias decisiones y errores. Podría culpar el don de su hermano, decir que el joven inmortal había tenido algo que ver en aquel pequeño lapso de tiempo en el que considero dejarse a la niña para él. Era un monstruo, en todos los aspectos de la palabra, ¿cómo pudo haber siquiera pensado en dejarle el pase libre a Jasper? Simple, porque era un maldito egoísta, porque quería a su niña y la madre, cruelmente, era un obstáculo para él. Para ambos._

_La preocupación predominaba en los ambarinos ojos del ancestral vampiro, observaba a su hijo con tristeza y pesar, nunca lo había visto actuar de aquella manera, las palabras de Alice no las había creído del todo, las visiones de la vampira no siempre eran correctas ya que la persona directamente involucrada en ellas podía cambiar el curso de la cosas, jugar con el destino y moldearlo a su merced. Edward, su primer vampiro, el muchacho no sería nunca capaz de masacrar a un inocente humano, inocente, no como las bestias con las que había acabado en tiempos de antaño. Aunque la fascinación que Edward empleaba hacia la niña lo dejaba algo aturdido, no podía simplemente obviar que por la cabeza de su hijo paso la posesiva idea de retenerla._

_Solo para él._

_..._

_— T-tú no puedes ser Santa, ¡no lo eres!_

_La pequeña Bella miraba el corpulento cuerpo del vampiro con el terror plasmado en su rostro, sus orbes cafés abiertas al máximo enfatizando el miedo que sentía recorrer su frágil cuerpecito. Alice soltó una pequeña risita al lado de su hermano, mientras tanto Emmett fruncía sus labios para contener la atronadora carcajada que se alojaba en su garganta. Las muecas que hacía la niña lo tenía de los mas entretenido, ahora entendía porqué Edward estaba tan fascinado con la mocosa._

_— Y dime, querida Bella, ¿por qué no puedo serlo? —logro soltar el vampiro, encantado con la pequeña niña que tenia frente a él. La castaña pasaba sus ojos de Alice a Emmett, tratando de asimilar lo que el joven inmortal le había informado._

_¿Santa en Otoño?, eso no era posible, y ella lo sabía muy bien._

_— ¡P-porque es otoño! —chilló la pequeña, bajándose de un salto de su cama—, ¡Santa no viene en otoño!, Santa nos visita en invierno, cuando hay nieve en el patio y mamá pone luces de colores por toda la casa, ¡Santa nos visita para el cumpleaños de Jesús! —se cruzó de brazos testarudamente e inflo sus mejillas. Emmett soltó una pequeña risita, no pudo resistirla esta vez—. Además, Santa es un viejito barbudo y panzón —Bella frunció su entrecejo, y Emmett, quien encontró de lo mas adorable el enojo de la pequeña, se acerco lentamente y se sentó en el suelo frente a la niña._

_— Oh, cariño. Las personas nunca me han visto realmente, ¿cómo saben ellos que soy un viejito panzón y barbudo? —Bella rodó sus ojos y se sentó en el suelo también, escuchándolo atentamente— Si lo piensas bien, no se vería bien que un chico sexy como yo entrara por las chimeneas, ¿no crees muñeca? —la criatura soltó una pequeña risita cuando Emmett comenzó a mover sus cejas e arriba abajo incesantemente._

_— Claro, tienes un poquitín de razón… Santa —a Alice le sorprendió el sarcasmo de la niña al pronunciar el supuesto nombre de Emmett. Isabella entornó sus ojos una vez más y se levantó a paso torpe, caminó directamente donde se encontraba la vampiresa y le sonrió con dulzura— Hada —la pequeña se sonrojo y bajo su cabecita—, ¿cómo esta el Coco? —preguntó en un murmullo, Alice y Emmett compartieron una significativa mirada. La azabache se agachó para quedar a la altura de la pequeña, tomo su rostro entre sus frías manos y acaricio tiernamente su mejilla._

_— Él esta bien pequeña, no tienes de que preocuparte, ¿sí?, Edward no querría eso, él esta bien —Bella sonrió tenuemente. Alice pensó que esas palabras se las decía a ella misma, Edward no estaba bien e incluso Emmett se daba cuenta de aquello._

_— ¡Bien, bien!, cambiemos de tema. Dime, pequeña Swan, ¿qué es lo que quieres para Navidad? —Isabella se sobresalto con la atronadora voz de Emmett, se giro con una velocidad no apte para su seguridad y lo observó sonriendo. Santa o no, el chico le caía bien. Volvió donde se encontraba el vampiro y comenzó a nombrar una lista de cosas que esperaba para su Navidad._

_La castaña tenía un noble corazón, sus principales preocupaciones iban dedicadas a su madre. Ella le pidió a Santa que su mamá estuviera feliz, que los chicos en el colegio dejaran de molestarla, una muñeca que había visto en el centro comercial... Pero lo que más llamo las atención de los vampiros presentes fue lo ultimo que dijo Bella, después de ponerse a jugar nerviosamente con sus manitas y que un adorable color carmín adornara sus mejillas:_

_Volver a ver a su Coco una vez más._

* * *

**¡Buenas tardes!**

Sexto capítulo arriba y contando, ¡espero les guste! Bien, Jasper es así simplemente por al sed de sangre y Renée siendo su cantante, más adelante se sabrá que detonó esto pero no es algo tan grande, es bastante sencillos a decir verdad. Edward, como aquí dice, había pensando en la posibilidad de una alianza secreta con Jasper para dejarse a la niña, al menos lo pensó y por eso Alice fue capaz de ver el futuro donde Renée desaparecía. Bien, sin más me despido, terminaré de escribir el capítulo de 321 para subirlo a la noche en conjunto al de Forks Ink :)

**¡Nos estamos leyendo pronto!**  
Lamb.


	7. Sorpresa

**Disclaimer:** La trama es mía, los personajes de Steph, tenemos un pacto de sangre sobre Jasper, tho.

* * *

**Sonríe, el Coco te está observando.**

**Summary:** "_El Coco_, pensó. Lo habían nombrado de tantas maneras a lo largo de su existencia y esta era la que más le gustaba."  
Vampiros. OoC. Bella&Edward.

* * *

**Capítulo 7: **Sorpresa.

* * *

_— ¡Que no, Emmett!, ¡tú no puedes ser Santa!_

_Una vez más Isabella peleaba con Emmett acerca de su personaje. Emmett, encantado con el berrinche de la niña, la molesto aún más. Ver a la pequeña Bella echar humo no tenia precio. Habían pasado años desde la primera presentación que habían tenido, donde Isabella se había tragado a la fuerza las palabras del corpulento vampiro, pero no ahora, no cuando ya no era esa pequeña niñita de cinco años que asistía al jardín de infantes._

_¡Tenía nueve ahora!_

_— ¡Claro que lo soy! —chilló Emmett, alzando sus manotas al aire, fingiéndose estar herido— ¿Dudas de mi, pequeña? —le preguntó, poniendo esos ojos de borregos y el infantil puchero que la pequeña castaña tanto odiaba. ¡No podía resistirse a ellos!, Isabella frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos. Esta vez debía resisitirse a los encantos de Emmett, esta vez no iba a caer._

_— ¡No dudo de ti!, pero… —Bella suspiro y miro el techo. ¡Ya tenía nueve años!, todos sus compañeros aseguraban que habían visto a sus padres esconder los regalos en algún lugar del armario y luego decirles que Santa los había traído. Si bien ella nunca había pillado in-fraganti a su adorada madre, le era realmente extraño que ya varios de sus amiguitos alegaran lo mismo. Algo debía pasar allí, ¿no?_

_— Dime, azucarito, ¿quién te trajo esa bicicleta que tanto querías?_

_La niña frunció sus labios cuando Emmett soltó eso. Cuando cumplió los siete le pidió a Emmett una bicicleta azul que había visto en un escaparate cerca del centro comercial de Seattle, una vez cuanod fue de paseo con su madre. La bicicleta llegó, exactamente la misma que había pedido, incluso y Renée se había sorprendido cuando apareció en la puerta de la casa con un gran moño rosa para Navidad, sin contar la montonera de ropa que le esperaba en el armario cortesía de Alice._

_— Si, bueno, pero…—Emmett soltó una gran carcajada y se acomodo al lado de Bella, sobre la cama. Isabella aún se encontraba insegura, había visto muchas películas sobre navidad y Santa Claus. ¡Emmett no se le parecía ni una pizca! Era verdad que nunca nadie había logrado ver a ciencia cierta al hombre que vivía en el polo norte, pero todo lo era tan confuso. El juguetón vampiro tomó a Bella en sus brazos y la sentó sobre su regazo, causando un adorable sonrojo en las mejillas de la niña._

_— ¿Y qué hay del año pasado?, pediste esa extraña colección musical. Déjame decirte que las niñas de tu edad no escuchan esas cosas, pero no dije nada, ¿y qué pasó?, ¡te llegó todo! —Bella se ruborizó nuevamente. La colección la pidió para su madre, The Beatles eran sus favoritos. Ella también los prefería, todo menos Hannah Montana como sus compañeras estaban acostumbradas— ¿Aun dudas de mi, pequeño bombón? —Emmett sonrió al ver la cara de la niña, estar más roja era imposible, pero amaba llamarla con cada apodo que se le ocurría porque ese adorable tono carmín que adornaba sus mejillas era de lo más tierno._

_— No, Santa —refunfuño Bella en un bajo volumen de voz. Emmett sonrió y desordeno su cabello, haciendo que la pequeña niña inflara sus mejillas— ¡Emmett! —chilló, mirándolo con el ceño fruncido mientras arreglaba su cabello con sus pequeñas manitas._

_— Lo siento cariño, sabes que tu cabello es irresistible —Bella rodó sus ojos ante lo absurdo de aquel "cumplido"._

_Isabella se puso de pie súbitamente y miró al joven vampiro con los ojos entrecerrados. Emmett copio su gesto y entrecerró sus ambarinos ojos. Chocolate y topacio en una silenciosa e inocente pelea. Bella sonrió y se cruzo de brazos, mientras pensaba en cómo hacerle la pregunta a Santa. El inmortal se estremeció cuando vio la sonrisita pedante que la niña tenía, su hermana Alice había sabido cómo enseñarla sus técnicas de persuasión._

_— Emmett… ¿Dónde está la señora Claus? —el vampiro enmudeció._

_Rose, pensó, mientras rascaba su nuca._

_Su mujer quería conocer a la niña, mas nadie sabía ese secreto que tenía tan oculto. La rubia vampiresa no era muy dada a expresar sus emociones, la gente a su alrededor pensaba que por su naturaleza fría y déspota, sin embargo Rosalie, a pesar de tener la apariencia de una tigresa, en el fondo de su corazón era una pequeña gatita doméstica. Emmett lo sabía bastante bien. Su Rosalie al ser vampiresa se le había quitado la oportunidad de poder ser madre, algo que la mujer había anhelado desde siempre._

_La pequeña Isabella era la esperanza que Rose necesitaba._

_..._

_La despampanante vampiresa de cabellos dorados se encontraba sentada en el alfeice del gran ventanal que adornaba su habitación, cepillaba su largo cabello despreocupadamente mientras su vista se perdía por sobre los picos de los pinos que revestían el bosque frente a ella. Suspiró al escuchar un ruido, tal vez a unos cuantos metros de distancia. Dejando el cepillo de lado se preparó para lo que venía, mirando directamente a la puerta de su recamara. La blanca puerta reboto contra la muralla cuando fue abierta de un tirón, Rosalie puso sus ojos en blanco y se cruzó de brazos, esperando._

_— ¡Quiere conocer a la señora Claus!, ¿sabes qué significa eso, Rosie? —una casi imperceptible sonrisa adornó los rosáceos labios de la rubia, trató de hacerse la indiferente, y sin más alzo una ceja y miró a su esposo con suficiencia__._

_— ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no golpees así la puerta? —espetó con voz contenida, tratando por todos los medios de alejar la alegría que crecía en su pecho. La sonrisa de Emmett aún seguía pasmada en su rostro, se acerco de una zancada a su esposa y la tomo en sus brazos._

_— ¡Al fin conocerás a la pequeña Belly!, ¿ves?, te dije que…—Emmett se quedo callado súbitamente y dejó a Rose en el suelo nuevamente, su cerebro recién había empezado a procesar las palabras de Rosalie, la miro con el ceño levemente fruncido y habló con confusión— ¿La puerta? —le preguntó desconcertado— ¡Te acabo de decir que la niña quiere conocerte y tú me dices algo de la puerta! —el corpulento hombre se cruzó de brazos enfurruñado, sin poder creer que su querida esposa no estuviera emocionada con todo esto._

_Rosalie sonrió pronunciadamente, encandilando al vampiro por unos míseros segundos. Nunca se acostumbraría a tanta belleza junta, y a pesar de que muchos pensaran en su Rosalie como una persona fría, él conocía a la verdadera chica que estaba detrás de esa mascara. Y era un dulce, esa chica era un dulce que solo el degustaba. Los ojos de Rosalie refulgieron con satisfacción, Emmett y Alice le habían contado maravillas acerca de la pequeña y luego de cuatro años finalmente tendría el agrado de conocerla._

_— ¿Cuándo podré verla? —preguntó, haciendo acopio para acallar la emoción que sentía dentro y fallando completamente en el intento. Emmett soltó una atronadora carcajada, que se vio acallada por un gran rugido que sonó a lo lejos y que alerto a los vampiros presentes._

_..._

_Cuatro años._

_Día, noche, día, noche._

_¿Qué hacer cuando no le estaba permitido ver a la razón de su existencia? Tuvo el impulso muchas veces de llegar a hurtadillas y tan solo velar sus sueños, desistió luego de que comprobó como Alice y Emmett se turnaban para hacer ese trabajo. Su trabajo. El odio crecía día a día en su interior, sus entrañas podridas llenas de aquel oscuro sentimientos que lo carcomía, consumiéndolo sin piedad. Odio hacia sí mismo, repulsión por ser él el único culpable de que aquel privilegio le fuera arrancado._

_Cuando el joven vampiro de cabellos broncíneos supo que no solo dos de sus hermanos tendrían el placer de poder ver a la pequeña algo rugió en su interior. ¿Qué acaso no había sido suficiente castigo el mantenerlo alejado de ella por estos largos y solitarios cuatro años? Rosalie se sumaba a la cuanta de protectores de la pequeña, mientras que él seguía buscando a Jasper._

_Jasper, pensó mientras corría desde su casa al bosque, luego del pequeño encuentro que habían tenido, no había habido ningún rastro de su persona. Era como si se hubiera convertido polvo, desvanecido de la faz de la tierra en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. El hecho de que su capricho por la joven madre hubiera acabado lo tenía descartado desde que inicio su búsqueda. El mismo Jasper le había dicho que no tenía apuro alguno y que esperar no era un impedimento para cumplir su cometido._

_Algo planeaba y él estaría listo para detenerlo._

_..._

_— Alice —las mejillas de Isabella se sonrojaron con el simple recuerdo. La vampiresa la miró con una dulce sonrisa plantada en su rostro, se acerco lentamente a ella y se posiciono en la silla continua a la de Bella._

_— ¿Sí, cariño? —pregunto con ternura, aunque ya sabía de que venía todo esto. Bella retorcía sus manos sobre su regazo con nerviosismo, levanto sus achocolatados ojos y los clavo en los topacios de Alice, una sonrisa surco su infantil rostro._

_— Uh, yo… Eh, ¿nunca más volveré a ver al Coco? —susurró, agachando su mirada nuevamente mientras su cara se tornaba de aquel color carmín que tanto odiaba. Alice soltó una musical risita, mientras seguía haciendo unas lindas trenzas en el cabello a la pequeña Bella._

_— ¿Quieres volver a verlo? —le preguntó Alice, tratando de desviar la atención de aquella pregunta. Ella no era la indicada para decirle si o no. Bella volvió a jugar con sus dedos mientras pensaba en lo que Alice le había preguntado._

_¿Quería volver a verlo?_

_¡Claro que quería!_

_No hubo una noche en la que perdieran la esperanza de que él saldría de entre las sombras y le hablaría dulcemente con esa aterciopelada voz._

_— Uh, yo… —Bella asintió, sintiendo una vergüenza enorme. Alice sonrió con tristeza. _

_Edward también quiere volver a verte pequeña, pensó melancólicamente recordando a su hermano._

_Terminó de hacer la última trenza y la amarro con un hermoso moño violeta que contrastaba con el cabello color chocolate de Isabella. Apreció su trabajo, dando el visto bueno a su peinado, su puso de pie y posicionó frente a la niña. Isabella la observaba sonriente, sus ojitos chocolates brillaban con la alegría que ella merecía. Alice se contagió con la luz que irradiaba la pequeña niña._

_— ¡Listo! —chilló la vampiresa dando pequeños aplausos—, ahora, ¿estás lista para conocer a la señora Claus? —Bella asintió fervientemente mientras se ponía de pie apresurada. Alice alcanzo a agarrarla con sus manos antes de que la niña tocara el suelo debido a su gran torpeza . Calma, pequeña —le dijo, dándole un pequeño golpecito con uno de sus dedos en la punta de su nariz._

_Alice y la pequeña Isabella bajaron al jardín trasero de la casa de la niña, ahí se encontraba un eufórico Emmett con una impaciente Rosalie. Cuando la pequeña cruzó el umbral de la puerta tomada de la mano de Alice, algo se inflo en el vacío pecho de la vampiresa de dorados cabellos al tener a la criatura más hermosa que sus ojos hubieran visto frente a ella. Alice se había tomado su tiempo vistiendo a la pequeña con un hermoso vestido color blanco, y unas pequeña flores de adorno en violeta._

_Los marrones ojos de la pequeña se abrieron a más no poder. ¿Señora Claus?, la mujer que se encontraba frente a sus ojos parecía un ángel, el más hermoso de los ángeles. Bella sonrió con tristeza al recordar a su ángel, al cual había dejado de ver al igual que al Coco. Movió su cabecita haciendo que las trenzas volaran alrededor de su rostro, centro su atención en la joven que tenía allí: una muchacha con un hermoso cabello con ondas doradas que caía hasta la mitad de su espaldas, y esos ojos a los cuales se había acostumbrado con el tiempo, esos ojos como el oro fundido que la miraban embelesados._

_— Hola, hermosura —Rosalie sonrió abiertamente mostrando su perfecta dentadura. Bella se sonrojo por el apelativo y le regaló una tímida sonrisa— Soy… Soy la señora Claus —soltó entre dientes Rosali— Pero tú puedes llamarme Rose —Bella asintió y dio un pasito frente a Rosalie._

_— Hola Rose, soy Bella —dijo tímidamente, estirando su pequeña manita. Rosalie sonrió con ternura y se agacho hasta quedar a la altura de la niña._

_— Encantada de conocerte, Bella — deposito un dulce beso en la mejilla de la pequeña._

_La dulce escena duró solo unos escasos minutos._

_En un pestañeo, Isabella tenia a tres vampiros agazapados frente a ella. El cuadro la tomó por sorpresa y soltó un pequeño chillido. Rosalie mostraba sus dientes amenazadoramente en dirección al bosque que se encontraba tras la casa de Bella. Alice siseo algo bajo su aliento, en uan velocidad solo apta para los oídos de sus hermanos, para que pasara inadvertido para Bella. Y así como el caos había aparecido en un cerrar de ojos, la calma volvió con la misma rapidez. Los vampiros se relajaron y volvieron a sus posiciones anteriores, Rosalie se acerco a la niña y le regalo una dulce sonrisa, mientras la tomaba cuidadosamente en sus brazos._

_El corazón de Bella era igual al aleteo de un pequeño colibrí, se agarro fuertemente a la camisa de Rosalie, con la vista clavada en el bosque al igual que el resto. Alice y Emmett estaban relajados, incluso uno suave sonrisa se posaba en ambos labios. Edward salió entre los árboles, se veía demacrado y unas ojeras incluso más pronunciadas que las de sus hermanos adornaban el contorno de sus ojos._

_— Alice, ¡Alice!, Jasper está… —las palabras murieron a mitad de camino con la visión que tenía frente a él. Ahí estaba ella, su niña, su pequeña Isabella en los brazos de su rubia hermana. Olvidó lo que iba a advertir, todas las palabras se fueron de su mente y sonrió inconscientemente cuando deparo en la grande que estaba su niña._

_Bella se encontraba prendada de esos ojos que ahora le parecían más oscuros a como los recordaba, una gran sonrisa adornó su pequeño e hizo todo lo posible para que Rosalie la pusiera devuelta en el suelo. La vampiresa se lo concedió a regañadientes. Isabella comenzó a caminar cuidadosamente a donde se encontraba Edward, temiendo que fuera producto de su imaginación. Habían pasado ya cuatro largos años en los que no había visto ni siquiera su sombra, ¿qué tal si al estar bastante cerca este se esfumaba nuevamente? Un pequeño escalofrío recorrió el frágil cuerpo de la niña, cuando estuvo a solo unos centímetros de el alargo una de sus pequeñas manos. Edward se acuclillo frente a ella, dejando que Bella acariciara su mejilla dulcemente._

_— Hola, Coco —susurró, temiendo que fuera un espejismo o un juego de su inocente imaginación. El de cabellos broncíneos sonrió y en un inesperado acto la tomó entre sus brazos, saboreando internamente el momento de finalmente tenerla entre sus brazos una vez más._

_— Hola, cariño —murmuró besando la mejilla de la niña castamente— Ni te imaginas cuanto te he extrañado —Bella escondió su cabeza en el cuello del joven vampiro, suspiró al escuchar sus palabras y se aferró férreamente a su chaqueta._

_— Yo también te he extrañado mucho, Coco —susurró de vuelta la pequeña niña. La dicha de Edward fue inmensa cuando esas simples palabras salieron de la boca de su pequeña._

_— Vaya, vaya, vaya… ¡la familia está reunida! —ipso facto, Edward se tensó al igual que el resto de sus hermanos— Que imagen más tierna la que tengo frente a mi —Isabella levanto la cabeza de donde la tenia y se fijó en la persona que había aparecido en la escena, una sonrisa surco su rostro nuevamente y sus ojos brillaron con emoción._

_¡Muchas cosas buenas le estaban pasando el día de hoy!_

_— ¡Ángel! —chilló emocionada. Jasper sonrió con dulzura a la niña._

_— Sorpresa, pequeña —murmuro el vampiro, mirando con burla a aquellos que anteriormente solía llamar hermanos._

* * *

**¡Buenas tardes!**

Séptimo capítulo arriba, casi se me olvida subirlo XDDDD lo siento, ¡espero lo hayan disfrutado!

**¡Nos estamos leyendo pronto!**  
Lamb.


	8. No estás sola

**Disclaimer:** La trama es mía, los personajes de Steph, tenemos un pacto de sangre sobre Jasper, tho.

* * *

**Sonríe, el Coco te está observando.**

**Summary:** "_El Coco_, pensó. Lo habían nombrado de tantas maneras a lo largo de su existencia y esta era la que más le gustaba."  
Vampiros. OoC. Bella&Edward.

* * *

**Capítulo 8: **No estás sola.

* * *

_El viento dejo de soplar, el ulular de las hojas de los árboles fue desapareciendo poco a poco, hasta dejar un sepulcral silencio en el lugar. La pequeña Isabella se encontraba en el ojo del huracán, pero su pequeña mente no lo asimilaba, después de todo, en el frágil mundo de fantasía que estos serés habían creado a su alrededor: él era su ángel y el resto sus amigos._

_El rubio vampiro sostenía a la niña firmemente en sus brazos, mientras que su mirada se quedaba prendada de aquellos orbes ambarinos que tanto tiempo había anhelado. La pequeña Alice miraba al que, anteriormente, solía llamar su pareja con una melancolía que le traspasaba los poros. Jasper lo sentía, los voraces sentimientos provenientes de su amada le golpeaban desgarradoramente, deseó en ese instante alejar esas emociones, por una vez en su infame eternidad, ser despojado de aquel don que le permitía vivir su sufrimiento en carne y hueso. El vampiro, sin despegar sus ojos de Alice, dejo cuidadosamente a la niña sobre sus pies en el suelo, se enderezo, y aquella mascara de crueldad e indiferencia se plasmo en su rostro nuevamente._

_— Bastante tiempo, ¿no creen? —comentó como si nada, acariciando despreocupadamente el cabello de la pequeña Bella. Edward gruñó bajo su aliento, y dio un paso hacia adelante— Oh no, no creo que quieras hacer eso Edward —una sádica sonrisa hizo aparición en el rostro de Jasper y a una velocidad inhumana volvió a tomar a la niña entre sus brazos— ¿Verdad que no? —acaricio la barbilla de la pequeña con uno de sus dedos, sin borrar aquella sonrisa de su rostro._

_— Aléjate de ella —siseó entre dientes el vampiro de cabello cobrizo, mientras sus ojos se cubrían de un intenso onix ante la escena que se desataba frente a ellos. Estaba hambriento y molesto a la vez, una combinación aterradora._

_Isabella jugaba distraidamente con un mechón del dorado cabello de Jasper, lo enrollaba y desenrollaba entre sus dedos, sin percatarse de la batalla campal que estaba a punto de desatarse en el jardín trasero de su casa. Jasper le dio un leve vistazo de reojo y su sonrisa se acrecentó a niveles casi imposibles._

_Lo sentía._

_Podía sentir con cada fibra de su ser las emociones que Edward emanaba de su cuerpo cada vez que él ponía un dedo sobre la pequeña y esta no hacia nada para detenerlo. Sentía la ira bullir desde su interior cuando era consciente de que él podía estar con ella, cuando y donde quisiera, al fin de cuentas, no seguía ordenes de nadie, ¿no? Por su mente pasaron un sin fin de situaciones donde él y la pequeña Isabella eran participe, solo para elevar la cólera que existía en Edward y finalizar con un provocativo:_

_"¿Celoso, hermano?"_

_La molestosa voz de Jasper llegó de lleno a su mente, una irónica sonrisa se poso en sus labios._

_¿Celoso, él?_

_El ónix salio triunfante en la batalla contra el dorado liquido de sus ojos, Edward se agazapo y dio un fuerte rugido que hizo estremecer la copa de los arboles y volar a las pocas aves que quedaban por el lugar. Bella sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se encontraba en los brazos de Rosalie, quien la cubría con suma delicadeza. Un estruendo resonó cuando Edward embistió contra Jasper, como si dos rocas colisionaran a máxima velocidad, como cuando un carro choca contra otro y no queda sobreviviente alguno._

_Isabella levanto su cabeza súbitamente desde el hombro de Rosalie y soltó un desgarrador alarido._

_— ¡Basta! —chilló, removiéndose entre los brazos de la vampiresa— Edward... —susurró con la voz quebrada por las lagrimas que caían sobre sus sonrojadas mejillas— Ya basta, ¡ya basta! —el joven inmortal salió de aquel trance en el que se encontraba, en el cuál los celos habían sido partidarios. Bajo la mirada y se encontró con el sonriente rostro de Jasper, volvió a clavar sus ojos en Isabella cuando el instinto asesino que tenía dentro del él le reclamaba por acabar con la vida del supuesto ángel de su pequeña._

_"Por favor, no"_

_Su mirada se encontró fugazmente con los ojos de su hermana, ojos como miel derretida que le pedían a gritos sordos que parara con la masacre que estaba a punto de cometer._

_— ¿Me dejaras ir?, sabes que no la dejare tranquila, Edward. Ni a ella, ni a su madre —una nueva sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Jasper—. Anda, solo un movimiento y dejaré de ser un problema para ti, de lo contrario... —una risa escapo de sus tercios labios, seguido de un gesto con su cabeza— Ya sabes lo que le espera, ¿no? —un nuevo rugido se instalo en el pecho del joven vampiro, levanto su mano derecha, listo para propinar el último golpe._

_— ¡Edward!_

_Aquel nuevo grito lo dejo congelado, una batalla había en su interior. Su parte egoísta le reclamaba que acabara con su hermano, que lo alejara de una vez por todas de su pequeña; pero la otra parte, esa parte que se había instalado en su pecho cuando vio los ojos de Alice con esa expresión de tortura, no lo dejaba continuar. Jasper aprovecho aquel instante en el que Edward no prestaba atención alguna a algo que no fuera lo que rondaba por su mente en esos momentos, con un rápido movimiento escapo de sus manos, no sin antes hacer un gesto de despedida hacia la pequeña._

_Cuando Edward salió de su estupor, se giró lentamente y se encontró con el acongojado rostro de Isabella, a solo unos pasos de él. La niña lo observaba temerosa, sus ojos chocolates abiertos con terror, igual que hace unos cuatro años atrás, lo recordó claramente como si hubiera sido ayer. En los ojos de la criatura se vio reflejado, como lo que era realmente: un vil monstruo._

_Se puso de pie listo para hacer su retirada, después de todo, no le concernía permanecer a su lado, esa tarea la ocupaban sus hermanos ahora. Rosalie, Alice y Emmett se encontraban en un estado de taciturna unos metros mas alejados. Emmett no podía moverse, suponiendo que al ser un vampiro y protector de Isabella, él tendría que haber atentado contra la vida de su hermano, pero, ¿cómo hacerlo? Rosalie a su lado estaba estática y sus uñas se clavaban a una fuerza descomunal en la palma de sus manos, por mas que la vampiresa lograse buscar en aquel vampiro algo de su pasivo e inigualable hermano, no podía, ese vil sujeto, en otras palabras, ya no era su hermano. Y Alice... Ella simplemente no podía atacar a su eterno compañero, el amor de su existencia._

_— No te vayas —la pequeña mano de la niña estaba sobre su brazo—, no te vayas, por favor, no otra vez —su voz era apenas un suave murmullo que se confundía con el fuerte soplar del viento, pero que sus oídos captaban con suma claridad. Se agachó para quedar a su altura y acarició su mejilla con devota veneración. Bella levanto su mano derecha y corrió dulcemente unos cuantos mechones de cabello que se pegaban en la frente del Coco. El vampiro cerro los ojos deleitándose con el efímero tacto._

_— Tengo que hacerlo —murmuró, su inerte corazón rompiéndose en miles de pedazos una vez más—, Santa te cuidará, cariño —Edward le guiñó un ojo y beso su frente castamente._

_— Pero, pero... —Bella se acerco a él y junto sus manitas como un cono— Yo quiero estar contigo —susurró al oído del vampiro—, no me dejes sola —Edward se enterneció por la petición de la pequeña niña, se puse de pie lentamente tomándola entre sus brazos._

_— Nunca estarás sola, amor._

_..._

_Después de una agotadora jornada finalmente llegaba a su hogar. Al entrar en la sala, Renée se encontró con la perdida mirada de su pequeña hija, haciendo caso omiso de cuanto desorden se encontraba presente, se puso de rodillas frente a su pequeña y le dio un amoroso beso en la cima de su cabeza. Su ceño se frunció con preocupación, poso su mano derecha sobre la frente de Bella, nada, ninguna pizca de calentura._

_— ¿Bella?, ¿cariño? —preocupada miró a su pequeña, la niña pestañeó dos veces y luego centró su mirada en el rostro de su madre, sus preciado orbes chocolates se encontraban oscurecidos, sin aquel infantil brillo tan característicos en ellos— ¿Amor, estas bien? —un amago de sonrisa simularon los labios de Bella. Renée acaricio su cabello dulcemente y le dio un pequeño beso en la frente— Venga, hora de dormir —con suma delicadeza la ayudó a ponerse de pie y las dos se encaminaron en un sepulcral silencio hacia la escalera—. Descansa, cariño —un último beso a su hija y la dejó en la deriva de su oscura y fría habitación._

_Al cerrar la puerta de la habitación, Renée se recargó en esta con preocupación._

_¿Qué le sucedió a su pequeña hija?_

_Isabella comenzó a desvestirse lentamente, su mente aun se encontraba rondando en algún lugar del espacio sideral. Con cuidado colocó su ropa sobre una pequeña silla que adornaba la habitación, camino con parsimonia hasta su cama y tomo su pijama, ese que Alice le había dado cuando su onceavo diente había decidido caer, froto sus manitas un par de veces y se acobijo entre las mullidas mantas de su cama._

_"Nunca estarás sola, amor"_

_Esa única frase ocupaba su pequeña cabecita, aun no entendía porqué el Coco le había dicho aquello si luego, rápidamente, había desaparecido de su vista como un rayo. Las intenciones de Emmett para subirle el animo no funcionaron, ni siquiera lo adorable que Rosalie estaba siendo con ella. La pequeña Bella se preguntaba una y otra vez porque había dicho eso. Que había hecho ella mal. Una silenciosa lagrima rodó por su mejilla, la cual retiro con velocidad de un movimiento con su pequeña mano._

_"Tal vez no quiere estar conmigo", pensó, sintiendo una fuerte opresión en el pecho._

_ ..._

_Un constante repiqueteo en su ventana no la dejaba descansar, el viento soplaba fuera haciendo extraños sonidos a estas horas de la noche y permitiendo que la pequeña rama que chocaba constantemente con la ventana de su habitación le colmara la paciencia. Con decisión, Bella poso sus dos pies descalzos en el suelo y caminó lentamente para tratar de hacer algo con el molesto ruido._

_ Dio unos cuantos pasos, adentrándose en las penumbras de su propia habitación, cuando llego a la ventana apoyo sus dos manos sobre el alfeizar de esta, y con una exacta lentitud la abrió. El viento sopló fuerte calando sus sonrojadas mejillas, pequeñas gotas de la suave llovizna que caía en la intemperie dieron con su rostro, y una mano salió de la nada para volver a cerrar la ventana. Con un pequeño gritito de exaltación, Isabella retrocedió, dando con el piso cuando pensó que caminar hacia atrás era una buena hazaña para su persona._

_— ¿En que estabas pensando, cielo? No quiero que te enfermes —sus achocolatados ojos se abrieron de par en par. El vampiro de broncíneos cabellos observaba a la pequeña con una dulce sonrisa adornando su rostro, se acuclillo para quedar frente a ella y tomo su pequeña mano entre las suyas, ayudándola a ponerse sobre sus pies— Te dije que no te dejaría sola, ¿no? —agregó, acariciando la mejilla de Bella con ternura._

_Un hipido salio desde el pecho de la niña, Isabella comenzó a tallarse sus ojos para alejar las lagrimas que amenazaban con salir. El Coco estaba con ella, era lo único que pensaba, mientras trataba de acallar los sollozos que arremetían incontrolablemente contra su delicado cuerpo. Estaba tan feliz que no cabía en la emoción, ¡él no le había mentido!, estaba aquí, con ella, y no se iría._

_Edward estaba comenzando a asustarse. ¿Porque lloraba?, tal vez la había asustado demasiado. Sin tomar en cuenta la pequeña queja y el adorable color carmín que se posó sobre las mejillas de Bella, la tomó entre sus brazos, caminó lentamente con ella acunándola contra su marmóreo pecho y se sentó al borde de la cama. El dedo índice de Edward borró dulcemente las lagrimas que aun salían de sus ojos chocolates, una mueca se formó en los labios del vampiro y su ceño se fruncía cada vez más y más._

_Incluso ahora le resultaba aun más frustrante el no poder leer la mente de la pequeña._

_— Cariño, ¿porqué lloras? —le preguntó con verdadera curiosidad. Bella soltó una pequeña risita entre hipidos. El sonido de suaves campanillas tintineantes produjo una sensación de calidez en el centro del pecho del inmortal._

_— Tú… Tú te habías ido y yo… —susurró Isabella, escondiendo su cabeza en el pecho del Coco— ¿Ya no te irás?, ¿t-te quedarás conmigo? —la barbilla de Bella comenzó a temblar levemente, ya esperaba una negación por parte de él y su cuerpo se estaba preparando para otra ronda de lagrimas luego de ello. Edward sonrió haciendo relucir sus dientes en la escasa luz que se adentraba por la ventana del cuarto._

_— Así es mi cielo, me quedaré contigo, por tanto como a ti te plazca —una última lagrima rodó por la sonrojada mejilla de la niña, mientras una hermosa, la mas hermosa de las sonrisas, iluminaba su angelical rostro._

_"Se quedará conmigo para siempre", pensó feliz la pequeña, acurrucándose entre los brazos del dichoso vampiro._

* * *

**¡Buenas tardes!**

Octavo capítulo, estamos a solo dos del final. Ayer olvidé completamente subir el cap! XDDD lo siento mucho, no tengo excusa para ello, simplemente se me fue y después, siendo completamente honesta, me dio flojera, eran cerca de las 2 de la mañana cuando me acordé, justo cuando pensé en apagar el pc e irme a dormir porque moría de sueño! jajaja, pero aquí se los tengo, espero les haya gustado :3

**¡Nos estamos leyendo pronto!**  
Lamb.


	9. Inevitable

**Disclaimer:** La trama es mía, los personajes de Steph, tenemos un pacto de sangre sobre Jasper, tho.

* * *

**Sonríe, el Coco te está observando.**

**Summary:** "_El Coco_, pensó. Lo habían nombrado de tantas maneras a lo largo de su existencia y esta era la que más le gustaba."  
Vampiros. OoC. Bella&Edward.

* * *

**Capítulo 9: **Inevitable.

* * *

_— Esta bien, Edward —el vampiro de cabellos cobrizos estaba rebosante de alegría. Esas simples palabras significaban la vida para él, incluso más—, tus hermanos me hablaron sobre la pequeña conexión que sientes con la criatura —no pasó por alto el tono sugestivo que utilizó su padre para decir aquella frase, más nada podía acabar con su buen humor ahora. Acallando la incesante voz en su cabeza, salió del despacho de Carlisle con una enorme sonrisa tatuada en su rostro._

_Iba a estar con Isabella nuevamente, nada podía apocar la luz que se encendía en su interior cada vez que la imagen de la pequeña venia a su mente. Bajó la escalera de una forma inhumana, unos pequeños brazos lo rodearon a mitad de camino. No necesitaba verificar quien era, el peculiar aroma que desprendía su hermana le bastaba para saber que se encontraba con una muy conmocionada Alice entre sus brazos. Un sentimiento de culpabilidad se apoderó de su persona, ¿cómo podía estar feliz cuando su hermana sufría de esa forma? Meneó su cabeza a ambos lados para despejar su mente, correspondió al abrazo de Alice._

_"Está así desde el otro día, ¿tan perdido estás?"_

_Aún abrazando a su menuda hermana sus ojos se posaron sobre los ambarinos de Emmett. Alzó una ceja en su dirección, haciéndole una silenciosa pregunta del porqué estaba ahí siendo que era su turno de velar por la seguridad de Isabella. El grandote resopló y entornó sus ojos, entretenido._

_"Esta con Rose, tranquilízate hombre, no la dejaremos sola, ¿recuerdas?"_

_Edward dejó de prestarle importancia a Emmett cuando este le hizo saber que Isabella estaba en buena manos, así que centró su mirada en Alice, su adorada hermana. No había reparado en los pequeños sollozos que arremetían contra el pequeño cuerpo de la pelinegra, con la culpa creciendo en su interior, la tomo entre sus brazos y la guió lejos de la casona._

_Se internó en el bosque, sus pies apenas y tocaban el suelo gracias a la velocidad que llevaba. Alice se aferraba a su camisa como si la vida se le fuera en ello, una imperceptible sonrisa cursó los labios de Edward. Como si eso fuera posible, en lo mas mínimo. Rápidamente llegaron a un hermoso claro, éste estaba escondido entre el espeso bosque, lo había encontrado en esos cuatro años de confinamiento que tuvo, el lugar era sublime, le recordaba a Isabella, la calidez que la pequeña desprendía era lo mismo que sentía cuando descansaba en ese lugar que era privilegiado al iluminarse con los rayos del astro rey. El lugar era virgen, por lo que Edward sabía nadie conocía su paradero, ningún humano, claro, ellos no tenían el tiempo a su favor para hacer expediciones de horas, días, semanas y a veces incluso meses._

_— ¿Cómo te encuentras? —su aterciopelada voz salió en un susurro. Alice sonrió quedamente, hipando y sorbiendo lágrimas que nunca llegaron a aparecer en sus ojos— Lo siento tanto —murmuró, tomando asiento en el frondoso pasto que los rodeaba—, realmente siento todo esto, Alice —la delicada vampiresa soltó una angelical risa, cubrió su boca con una de sus manos y su mirada se dulcificó, cuando la centró en el rostro acongojado de Edward._

_— Tu si que eres bobo, Edward —Alice suspiro, acariciando la mejilla de su hermano—. ¿Porqué te disculpas?, nada de esto es tu culpa, hermano, nada —Alice comenzó a jugar con el césped entre sus manos._

_— Si lo es, yo... —Edward tomó las manos de Alice entre las suyas— Estaba tan feliz de que Carlisle finalmente me diera el permiso para visitar a Bella, que no me di cuenta de como te sentías tu desde que... —vimos a Jasper por última vez. Esas palabras no pudieron salir de sus labios, pero la mirada de entendimiento que Alice le dio fue suficiente para saber que había captado el mensaje._

_— No sé quien es, Edward —la voz de la joven inmortal bajó de tono— Lo desconozco, él... El hombre que estuvo frente a nosotros no es mi Jasper —su voz se quebró al último momento—. ¿Sabes qué es lo peor de todo esto, Edward? —los ojos de Alice mostraban la tristeza que acarreaba en su interior, Edward negó ante esa pregunta, sintiendo del mismo modo un fuerte dolor de angustia en el pecho por su hermana._

_"Lo peor es que aun tengo la vaga esperanza de que volverá a mi, que será el de antes, que será el que amo"._

_..._

_— ¿Rose? —Rosalie sonrió al escuchar la dulce voz de la pequeña, dejó el peine a un lado y la miró por el espejo— Uh, vamos... ¿Vamos a ir a algún lado? —la vampiresa de cabellos dorados alzó una ceja, volvió a tomar el peine y lentamente comenzó a cepillar la cabellera caoba de Isabella._

_— ¿Quieres ir a algún lugar, princesa? —le preguntó. Bella sonrió, la dulce voz de Rosalie le encantaba por una extraña razón, la encontraba hermosa, suave, dulce y femenina. El tono que ella usaba le recordaba a su madre— La verdad, dulzura, es que tu madre saldrá del trabajo mas temprano de lo esperado y pretende tener un banqueta fuera con su hermosa niña —Rose le guiñó un ojo cuando Bella sonrió a mas no poder— Y, bueno, supongo que ¿quieres verte hermosa, no? —Isabella asintió, con sus mejillas arreboladas. Rosalie terminó de cepillar el cabello de la niña, le hizo un hermoso moño alto, atado con una cinta de color azul que combinaba con el vestido que llevaba y los zapatitos de charol._

_Con las manos en los hombros de la pequeña la guió frente al espejo que estaba tras la puerta de su habitación._

_— ¿Ya puedo abrir los ojos? —Bella tenía sus dos manitas sobre sus ojos, cubriendo su campo visual. Rosalie soltó una pequeña risita ante la impaciencia que mostraba la niña, un último arreglo al vestido y a su cabello, finalmente la dejaron lista._

_— Ya, ahora cariño —la vampiresa susurró al oído de la pequeña, causando un escalofrío involuntario en ella. Isabella descubrió sus ojos lentamente. Su boca se abrió en una pequeña "o" cuando deparó en la imagen que le ofrecía el espejo frente a ella, una sonriente Rosalie la miraba desde atrás. La niña tomó el dobladillo de su vestido y lo acarició con extremo cuidado, una sonrisa se fue asomando en su rostro hasta que finalmente apareció por completo._

_Estaba completamente hermosa._

_— ¡M-Muchas gracias, Rose! —murmuró la pequeña, eufórica._

_— No es nada, muñeca. Bien, va siendo hora de que me vaya —Rosalie hizo una mueca con sus labios, dejar a la pequeña sola aunque fuera por poco tiempo no le causaba gracia—, tu madre esta por llegar —Bella asintió, mordiendo su labio inferior para reprimir las ganas de decirle que se quedara con ella un poco más—. Recuerda esperarla aquí, por favor —Isabella volvió a asentir. Rosalie suspiró en derrota al no poder alargar mas su estadía con la pequeña, se agacho a su nivel y besó dulcemente la frente de Bella— Nos vemos, cariño._

_..._

_Renée caminaba a toda prisa por las desoladas calles de Forks, a pesar de haber salido más temprano de su habitual trabajo, los transeúntes siempre evitaban a toda costa pasear por estos lugares del pueblo, dejándolo casi como una calle fantasma. Hizo parar a un taxi, el cual pasó de largo dejándola sin mas con el brazo estirado. Enfurruñaba golpeó el piso con uno de sus tacones y apuró la marcha. Hoy tendría una pequeña salida con su adorada Bella, había estado ahorrando dinero para sacar a su pequeña y remediar un poco el tiempo perdido entre ellas; preguntarle por la escuela, por sus compañeros, algún pequeño que demuestre su interés echándole pegamento en el cabello._

_Tiempo entre madre e hija que no tenían muy seguido._

_Paró su caminar abruptamente cuando aquella sensación de persecución que no sentía hace años volvió a su persona. Con un escalofrío recorriendo su espalda y un movimiento de cabeza, para convencerse a si misma que estaba teniendo solo un día estresante, siguió su camino. Sus pasos se hacían más acelerados cada vez que escuchaba un simple ruido, ya fuera el ulular del viento a su alrededor o algún gato jugueteando en los callejones._

_Renée visualizo su casa a solo unos pasos mas. Un suspiro de relajo salió de sus rojos labios._

_Cerró la puerta de casa con llave._

_— ¡Bella, estoy aquí! —chilló, mas nadie le contestó como quería._

_Subió la escalera rápidamente, una extraña sensación de que algo malo ocurriría se instaló en su pecho. Este dolía llenándose de angustia con cada segundo que pasaba. Abrió la puerta de la habitación de Isabella de un solo tirón, esperando lo peor. Su hija estaba sobre su cama en posición fetal, la acompasada respiración de esta indicaba que lejos de estar mal, su mente se encontraba en el reconfortante país de los sueños. La joven mujer sonrió, acarició la mejilla de su niña y besó su frente antes de desaparecer escalera abajo._

_Un resoplido y una risita histérica abandonaron su boca._

_"Paranoica, haz vuelto a convertirte en una mujer paranoica", se dijo a si misma mientras llenaba un vaso de agua._

_Tomó un sorbo y se acercó sigilosamente a la sala de estar. La casa entera estaba en penumbras, esperaría solo un momento mas para ir y despertar a su pequeña, la reservación, después de todo, era para unas horas más. Se sentó en uno de los sofás, se quitó los zapatos de tacón que estaban causando estragos en sus pies y suspiró de alivio cuando estos finalmente fueron libres de esas trampas mortales._

_Sus ojos se estaban acostumbrando a la negrura de la casa, cuando una sombra que no pertenecía a nada que estuviera cerca, se movió._

_Antes de poder gritar, antes de si quiera darse cuenta de que Isabella había despertado..._

_Era demasiado tarde._

_— Lo conseguiría, se los dije. ¿Te acuerdas de mi, cariño? —la dulce voz del vampiro, retocada con un toque de burla, la desconcertó. Sin poder articular palabras, Jasper dejó al descubierto sus filosos colmillos y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estos se adentraron crudamente sobre la tersa piel de su cuello— Delicioso —susurró, con una sonrisa, volviendo a tomar de aquel brebaje que lo había atormentado por todos estos años y que finalmente era suyo. El éxtasis de sentir cada gota de la dulce sangre correr por su garganta era algo divino. Hincando más sus dientes en el cuello de la desfallecida mujer, prosiguió a dejarla completamente vacía y carente de vida._

_Isabella estaba en la escalera, sentada unos peldaños más abajo. Sus ojos no podían ver claramente lo que ocurría, pero el miedo de que algo realmente oscuro se estaba desarrollando en la sala de su hogar la hacia permanecer ahí, al borde de la escalera. Por mas que trataba de enfocar sus ojos en la borrosa imagen que se formaba frente a ella, lo único que lograba distinguir eran pequeños quejidos de malestar y un extraño ruido, como agua corriendo._

_Un débil "Isabella" llamó su atención, seguido de un golpe sordo, como cuando ella se caía en el preescolar. Estiró una de sus temblorosas manos al interruptor y lo apretó. A sus achocolatados ojos les costó acostumbrarse tan repentinamente a la luz que rodeaba el cuarto; más, cuando lo hizo, estos se abnegaron en diminutas lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de ellos._

_Isabella se quedó estática, el shock se apoderó de su cuerpo al ver el inerte cuerpo de su madre en la sala de estar. La imagen de ver a su progenitora tirada en el suelo no hubiera sido del todo perturbador si la persona que se encontraba a su lado, con una macabra sonrisa en su rostro, el cual tenía un hilillo de sangre que recorría desde su boca hacia su barbilla prolijamente, no hubiera sido nada más ni nada menos que su ángel._

_Aquel que ahora la miraba con un deseo incontrolable de hambre en sus ojos inyectados de sangre._

* * *

**¡Buenas tardes!**

Les traigo el noveno y penúltimo capítulo de esta historia. Jasper finalmente lo consiguió, para el lamento de todas, pero era algo que se veía venir, después de todo, es su naturaleza. Renée era la cantante de Jasper, ya en el último capítulo verán porque el no pudo resistirse a la sed. Bueno, ¡espero les haya gustado después de todo! nos vemos mañana en el último capítulo. Btw, esta es una historia de Halloween, tenía que haber algo macabro por ahí, pero yo soy fan de los HEA so, no desesperen jajaja.

**¡Nos estamos leyendo pronto!**  
Lamb.


	10. El final del cuento

**Disclaimer:** La trama es mía, los personajes de Steph, tenemos un pacto de sangre sobre Jasper, tho.

* * *

**Sonríe, el Coco te está observando.**

**Summary:** "_El Coco_, pensó. Lo habían nombrado de tantas maneras a lo largo de su existencia y esta era la que más le gustaba."  
Vampiros. OoC. Bella&Edward.

* * *

**Capítulo 10: **El final del cuento.

* * *

— ¡No!, ¡no!, ¡no!

La pequeña niña movía su cabeza de un lugar a otro, negando incesantemente. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y sus rosáceos labios como el botón de una rosa amenazaron con hacer un puchero completamente destructor. El vampiro frente a ella tuvo miedo por unos segundos, sin saber que hacer trató de calmarla, susurrándole palabras de aliento y diciéndole que todo era un cuento.

Eso y nada más.

Un cuento que había querido relatar en la noche de Halloween.

— ¿Emmett?, ¿qué estás haciendo?

El corpulento vampiro tragó saliva audiblemente y se giró con temor hacia la persona que lo había llamado, utilizando un dulce tono de voz. Demasiado dulce para su propia seguridad. Los ojos ambar del hombe dieron de lleno con los de la mujer que estaba de pie en el umbral de la puerta de la habitación de la pequeña. Ambos ojos del mismo color, tan iguales en apariencias y tan distinto en emociones.

— Estaba contándole un cuento a la pequeña, ya sabes, se acerca Halloween, los cuentos de terror son los que la llevan en esta época y yo tenía uno espectacular —la vampiresa alzó sus cejas—. Pero creo que era demasiado espectacular…

— ¿Está todo bien?, escuché a la niña llorar…

Edward estaba ahí también, luciendo tan alterado como siempre. Su ceño se frunció y otro par de acusadores ojos estaba sobre Emmett. El fortachón suspiró, sintiéndose perdido, nunca debería haber hecho eso. Pero lo encontró como la mejor manera de contarle a la niña la historia de la familia, todos discutían en la planta inferior de que ya era hora de que lo supiera, la pequeña era realmente intuitiva y sabía que algo pasaba cuando sus familiares a veces trataban de evitar ciertos temas en su presencia. Puede que haya exagerado algunos puntos para tratar de ponerse en el ambiente tétrico de la noche de brujas…

¡Él solo quería ayudar!

— Emmett estaba contándole un cuento.

— ¿Un cuento?, ¿qué clase de cuento? —preguntó el vampiro cobrizo.

— ¿Emmett?, ¿te gustaría iluminarnos? —la vampiresa lo instó a hablar. Emmett a veces sentía un poco de miedo cuando estaba ella cerca, pero no lo demostraba, no podía hacerlo, ¿dónde quedaría su ego si la gente sabía sobre su miedo irracional hacía la delicada figura de su hermana?

— ¡El tío Jasper era malo! —chilló la niña—, ¡el tío Jasper se comía a la mamá de mamá!

— ¿Renesmee?

El vampiro de broncíneos cabellos se acercó rápidamente a su pequeña hija. Cuando se sentó sobre la mullida cama, la pequeña que tenía su mismo cabello se acercó a él y trepó hasta su regazo, donde se resguardó bajo el férreo abrazo de su padre. Edward acarició sus cabellos con delicadez y ternura, sosteniéndola firmemente. Los ojos topacios del vampiro se conectaron con los de la castaña que estaba de pie en la puerta, observando la dulce escena que se desarrollaba frente a sus ojos. La vampiresa sonrió, acercándose a su familia a un paso humano.

_Su_ familia.

— Mami, ¿tío Jasper se comió a la abuela? —Isabella hizo una pequeña mueca ante las palabras de su pequeña—. Tío Emmett dijo que cuando tú eras chiquita, pensabas que papá era el Coco. ¡Y tía Alice el hada de los dientes!

— Renesmee, cariño. Tío Emmett estaba tratando de asustarte, ¿sí? No escuchés lo que él dice, al menos, no creas ninguna de sus palabras —Renesmee asintió, sacándole la lengua a su tío por haberle mentido de ese modo, ¡ella enserio había pensado que tío Jasper se comió a la abuela!—, ¿tú crees que tío Jasper sería capaz de hacer algo así?

— ¡No! —chilló la niña, negando con su cabeza.

— ¿Te encuentras mejor ahora, princesa? —le preguntó Edward a su hija, besando la cima de su cabeza. La pequeña cobriza asintió, acurrucándose más en los brazos de su padre— La próxima vez que quieras escuchar un cuento dimelo a mi, no a tío Emmett, ¿está claro?

— Sí, papi.

— ¡Yo no tengo la culpa, estamos en Halloween!

— Muñeca, es hora de dormir —la pequeña de ojos chocolates infló sus mejillas. No quería irse a dormir, y menos después de la historia que su tío le había contado—. Sabes que tienes que dormir, Renesmee.

— ¡No quiero dormir!

— ¿Quién no quiere dormir?

Los ojos de la pequeña niña se iluminaron, llenos de amor, una embobada sonrisa presente en sus labios. Edward se tensó ante la llegada de su hermano a la habitación de su hija, sentía una irracional molestia por el enamoramiento que su pequeña sentía hacia el vampiro. Isabella observó detenidamente al joven inmortal que estaba frente a ella, su cabello dorado era el mismo de siempre, sus ojos ambar tan distintos a los de antaño.

Sonrió.

— ¡Tío Jasper! —chilló la pequeña Renesmee, estirando sus bracitos hacia el recién llegado. El rubio vampiro tomó a su niña predilecta en sus brazos y dejó un sonoro beso sobre su mejilla. La observó por una milésima de segundo, tan igual era la pequeña a su madre, a esa pequeña niña que había conocido años atrás.

— Princesa, es hora de que las niñas buenas vayan a la cama, ¿quieres que me quede aquí contigo hasta que puedas dormir? —la pequeña criatura estaba a punto de asentir fervientemente cuando su adorado padre la frenó en seco. Una mirada decía mas que mil palabras y, a pesar de los años pasados, Edward seguía igual de reticente encontra de su hermano.

— No, papá se encargará de eso.

Emmett había dejado la habitación hace bastante, para que así nada cayera sobre él y poder resguardarse de la ira de Isabella una vez Renesmee estuviera en el país de los sueños. Jasper sonrió a su hermano, divertido, aunque muy en el fondo de su corazón una pizca de tristeza lo perseguía día y noche, no solo tristeza, la culpa también, con la cual había aprendido a vivir a lo largo de todos estos años. Y tendría que seguir así una eternidad más. Isabella tomó al rubio vampiro del brazo y lo guio fuera de la habitación, dejando a Edward con la niña.

— Dulces sueños, corazón. Y recuerda, tío Emmett solo estaba contándote un cuento.

— Tío Jasper no es malo.

Isabella miró al joven inmortal de soslayo y asintió tenuemente con su cabeza.

— Así es, tío Jasper no es malo, no lo es.

Una última mirada al amor de su vida y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Jasper la esperaba recargado en la pared frente a la habitación de su pequeña. La vampiresa le hizo un gesto con su cabeza para que siguiera sus pasos, el rubio asintió y en un pestañear estuvieron ambos en el jardín trasero de la casona Cullen. Hace años habían dejado Forks y ahora estaban nuevamente en Alaska, apartados de la civilización en general, esperando que pasaran los años para volver a encontrar un lugar que los cobijara a ellos y su inmortalidad.

— Le acabas de mentir a tu hija.

— No lo hice, tú no eres malo.

— Ese no era ningún cuento de hadas el que Emmett estaba relatando —Isabella desvió la mirada, su mente viajando a aquel fatídico día que había marcado su vida— Lo hice, _me comí a la abuela_, cual lobo feroz estoy hecho.

— Te perdoné cuando me convirtieron en lo que soy ahora. No fue tu culpa, si no la naturaleza de lo que somos, sentí la sed de sangre, Jasper, ¿cómo competir contra eso? Fue abrumador, nunca estuvo en tus manos, al menos eso es lo que pienso, te cansaste de pelear por lo que eres y simplemente abrazaste tus instintos —Isabella suspiró— Además, no te _comiste_ a la abuela. Ella vive felizmente en Phoenix con su nuevo esposo.

— Solo dime que me perdonaste por Alice, podría llegar incluso a creerte.

La castaña sonró y asintió a su favor. Si bien, cuando pequeña había conocido a su _hada de los dientes_ y no estando al tanto de su situación, pensaba que era la persona más feliz de la faz de la tierra, se había equivocado por completo. Lo ocurrido aquel fatídico día aún estaba algo difuso en su mente. Ella había alcanzado a escuchar el giro que Emmett le había dado a su supuesta historia de terror, si bien ese estuvo a punto de ser el final, algo sucedió que frenó a Jasper de cometer aquella atrocidad de acabar con la vida de su madre…

Tuvo pesadillas por años, pesadillas que Edward espantaba siempre.

— Renesmee te adora al igual que yo lo hice una vez, ahora eres su ángel.

— Y la protejeré con mi vida, eso te lo aseguro.

El joven inmortal hablaba completamente enserio, le había fallado a la pequeña niña que ahora se alzaba frente a el como una madura vampiresa, orgullosa, una mujer impecable. Le había fallado en el momento en que sus ojos del color de la borgoña se habían posado sobre sus expresivos orbes chocolates. Pero no repetiría el mismo juego, la pequeña híbrida que dormía plácidamente en la planta de arriba era su vida, y él, por una vez en su existencia, haría las cosas bien.

Sería el verdadero ángel guardián de alguien.

…

— Solo… no me gusta que esté cerca de ella.

— Edward, es tu hermano.

El cobrizo frunció el ceño, no iba a negar que a veces sentía unos celos injustificados cuando su amada esposa defendía a Jasper con puños y garras. Habían pasado más de diez años desde lo sucedido, pero él no podía perdonar y olvidar tan fácilmente, al menos no como su Bella, que tenía un corazón realmente benevolente. Edward tomó la delicada mano de su esposa entre las suyas y dejó un suave beso en la muñeca de esta. Sonrió cuando observó el rostro de su mujer, estaba completamente seguro que de ser humana ella estaría completamente ruborizada por la acción.

_Su mujer_.

Saboreó la frase en su lengua, como siempre lo hacía.

Finalmente era suya, luego de todo lo que había tenido que pasar, luego de verla crecer y madurar bajo su propia nariz, ella era suya, tan suya como él era de ella. Y gracias al fruto de ese amor había nacido su tesoro más grande, un milagro que había venido a alegrar las existencias de todos en casa. Sobre todo la de Jasper, por eso Edward se sentía tan reticente con él, porque su rubio hermano sentía una necesidad absurda de proteger a su pequeña hija, quien era la viva imagen de su madre.

El vampiro estaba tratando de redimir sus culpas.

— Tú no recuerdas esa noche, amor mío. Yo lo hago, lo tengo grabado en mi mente, un constante recordatorio.

…

_La oscura noche estaba silenciosa._

_Ni siquiera las aves sobrevolaban la casa Swan._

_La estancia estaba sumida en una tétrica calma, una delicia de aroma se olisqueaba en el aire, incluso el mismo Edward tuvo problemas para ignorarlo. Era la inconfundible fragancia de la madre de su pequeña, intensificada a un millón, la ponzoña se juntó en la boca de Edward, sus colmillos crecieron sin previo aviso. Tenía que salir de allí, rápido, a como fuera de lugar. No podía seguir un minuto más sin pensar en lanzarse hacia la fuente de tan exquisito aroma._

_Un desgarrado grito hizo que su sensatez volviera._

_Él conocía esa voz, tan bien como se conocía a sí mismo._

_Era su Isabella._

_Olvidando todo se adentró a la casa Swan, su vista se posó en el rubio vampiro que estaba hecho un ovillo en la sala de estar, a su lado izquierdo el cuerpo inerte de la joven madre permanecía, como un bulto. Por un minuto pensó que Jasper finalmente había logrado cumplir su cometido, pero la suave respiración y el lento latido de un corazón le dijo que la madre de su pequeña había caído desvanecida por la sorpresa del ver al joven vampiro. Jasper murmuraba entre dientes, incluso para Edward le era difícil entender lo que decía, sus manos se afirmaban férreamente al suelo, que comenzó a crujir bajo la insistente presión._

_— La quiero… Las quiero… —murmuró el vampiro de dorados cabellos. Edward frunció el ceño y cuadró su mandíbula fuertemente— Llévatela, ¡llévatelas lejos! —sus desquiciados ojos borgoña se posaron sobre los ambarinos de Edward, el cobrizo reconoció el dolor y el esfuerzo que hacía para no dejarse llevar por sus instintos._

_La niña._

_Edward miró hacia la escalera y se encontró con su adorada criatura. Isabella estaba estática en los escalones de la escalera, su boca abierta sin pronunciar sonido alguno, Edward ni siquiera podía decir si la niña estaba respirando o no. Se acercó a ella lentamente, para así no asustarla más de lo que probablemente estaba. Demonios, ella había visto la verdades naturaleza de "su ángel", justo ahí, frente a sus inocentes ojos que no deberían presenciar las crueldades de la vida. Sin más la tomó entre sus brazos, y como si de un switch se tratara, la niña comenzó a patalear y gritar de manera ensodecedora._

_— ¡Llévatelas de aquí!_

_El rugido que profirió su torturado hermano fue lo único que necesitó para sacar a Bella y a su inconciente madre de aquella casa, sacarla de allí y hacerla olvidar el horrible momento que acaba de vivir. Sacarla para así no volver nunca más._

…

— Nunca te pregunté, ¿por qué mamá?, ¿por qué nosotras?

— En una de nuestras visitas a Forks, Jasper captó el aroma de tu madre cuando esta estaba en una excursión con el que pienso, fue tu padre —Edward sonrió, recordando al hombre y observando el genuino parecido con Bella—. Desde ese momento no pudo sacarse el olor de su mente, la sangre de tu madre cantaba para él. Trató, en un principio realmente lo hizo, pero luego perdió todo rastro de lucidez. Cuando algún tipo de sangre canta para ti es… Perturbador. Es… El manjar mas delicioso que ni siquiera podrías imaginar, es tanto lo llamativo de su aroma, hecho especialmente para ti, que la parte humana que aún vive dentro de alguno de nosotros simplemente se va. Jasper apagó su humanidad, pero esta salió a flote justo antes de dar el golpe final… Y fue por ti, Bella.

— Lo entiendo, al menos cuando fui una neófita pude entenderlo a la perfección.

Isabella estaba pensativa, su madre, su adorada madre había estado bastante cerca de tener un final espantoso, pero por más que trataba de culpar a Jasper por casi haberla dejado desprovista del amor maternal a tan temprana edad, no podía hacerlo, menos ahora que conocía su verdadera naturaleza, la de pacifista, aquel que pone a su hija delante todo, menos de su amada Alice. ¿Cómo podía odiar si tenía una eternidad en la que podía vivir plenamente?, todo comienzo trágico tiene su final feliz después de todo.

Luego de aquella noche, de la que Renée no recordaba nada y tomaba como una horripilante pesadilla, la vida de ambas había sido plena. Su madre, cuando ella apenas tenía dieciséis años, encontró a un hombre que la hacía elevarse al cielo y tocar las estrellas. Isabella sonrió, recordando el rostro de enamorada que tenía su madre, ella la entendió a la perfección, sus sentimientos por Edward para ese entonces estaban más que claros como el agua.

Por eso no podía odiar a Jasper, porque algo bueno había salido de todo el calvario vivido.

Y lo encontraba absurdo.

Tanto como la necesidad del resto de contarle la historia a su hija.

¿Para que arruinar la imagen que ella tiene de su querido ángel?

— ¿Escuchas eso? —Edward frunció el ceño y agudizó su oído. Isabella, a su lado, siguió la acción. Los ruidos provenían de la habitación de su hija, ambos vampiros, extrañados, se acercaron sigilosamente a la pieza de su pequeña niña, quien reía silenciosamente.

— ¡Shh, nos van a escuchar!

La inconfundible voz de Emmett se abrió paso a los oídos de ambos vampiros. Dentro de la habitación, el corpulento hombre estaba sentado en la orilla de la cama de su sobrina, tratando de terminar su relato sin que el resto de sus compañeros en casa se diera cuenta de ello. Después de todo, habían salido a cazar y él era el que velaba por la seguridad de Renesmee. Sonrió recordando cuando cuidaba de Isabella de igual manera.

— ¡Tío Emmett!, mamá dijo que no debía creerte nada.

— Enana, ¡tú no me dejaste terminar la historia!

— ¡Pero tío!, ¡dijiste que tío Jasper se comío a la abuela!

— ¡Bueno, no lo hizo! El _casi_ lo hace, Nessie. Pero quería tanto a tu mamá que se arrepintió —los chocolates ojos de Renesmee se abrieron de par en par y dio unas palamaditas emocionada—, y así tío Jasper luego se hizo bueno, y le pidió perdón a Bella por casi haberse comido a la abuela. Bella tenía diecisiete años cuando perdonó a tío Jasper, aunque no lo hizo del todo, ella solo quería que tía Alice dejara de estar triste.

— ¿Tía Alice estaba triste?

— Sí, lo estaba. Así que, Bella perdonó a su ángel…

— ¡Tío Jasper es mí ángel!

— ¡Enana déjame terminar la historia! —Renesmee asintió, cubriendo con entretención su boca con sus pequeñas manitas— Entonces, lo que iba a decir cuando comenzaste a llorar como una bebita —la niña infló sus mejillas ante el apodo—, ahí era que terminaba la historia de terror —la pequeña cobriza frunció el ceño—, porque ahora empieza otra historia que no es muy Halloween…

— ¿Es de princesas y príncipes? —Emmett hizo una mueca ante la radiante sonrisa de la pequeña.

— Es de una princesa y un vampiro.

— ¿Cómo nosotros? —preguntó la niña, entusiasmada ante la idea. Emmett asintió—, ¿puedo yo tener un príncipe tío Emmett? —el corpulento inmortal hizo una divertida mueca con sus labios, probablemente su hermano sufriría un ataque si ve a su pequeña con uno de esos.

— Dejemos que papá responda esa pregunta luego, ¿sí? —Renesmee asintió, sonriendo abiertamente, dejando al descubierto sus adorable colmillos que resaltaban entre los demás dientes que componían su boca.

— ¿Cómo se llama la historia de ahora?

— La historia de ahora se llama: "Y así fue como el Coco encontró a su princesa"

Edward e Isabella sonrieron con complicidad, el primero rodeó la cintura de su mujer y la atrajo hacia él en un apretado abrazo. Dejando un beso sobre su cuello volvió a sonreí, escuchando como su hermano le contaba a su adorada hija la historia de amor que había nacido luego de un escabroso y terrorífico episodio de la vida de ambos personajes, episodio que los juntó por siempre…

_Y para siempre_

Isabella hizo una mueca, pensando en lo que había tenido que vivir para al final encontrar una hermosa familia que la había acogido con los brazos abiertos y crear la suya propia con el que, incluso siendo pequeña, siempre supo era el amor de su vida. Edward observó el gesto de su esposa y, alzando su barbilla delicadamente con su dedo pulgar e índice, susurró:

— Sonríe.

_"El Coco te está observando, ahora y siempre"_, terminó el cobrizo en su mente, dejando un beso sobre los labios de su amada.

* * *

**FIN.**

* * *

**¡Buenas noches!**

Bien, aquí les traigo el final de esta historia. ¡Espero les haya gustado!, era todo un cuento de Emmett que atrofió el final para hacerlo mas escabroso, es un bribón ese muchacho :7 jajajaja. ¡Muchas gracias a todas las que me acompañaron en este mini-fic! este es el final, final. No habrá epílogo ni nada, solo hasta aquí, era un pequeño regalo que tenía para Halloween pero se extendió, jajajaja. ¡Muchas gracias por sus reviews y espero haber compensando el final del capítulo anterior con este! XDDD

**¡Nos estamos leyendo pronto en mis otros fics!**  
Lamb.


End file.
